Collision of Dimensions
by xYstUs
Summary: AU, Yuuram - When Wolfram decides to leave what will happen to Yuuri? Update: an author's note for the readers... i am really sorry for this...
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THAT WIMP!"

I received several stares from the passer-bys but I don't care. I am currently frustrated and nervous and… and worried to death! I received a phone call a few minutes ago and as soon as I heard that that wimp is in hospital I rushed down from my practice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A few minutes ago…_**

"Ok good work. Let's have a fifteen minute break."

"Good work captain!" said the girl manager. "Ah, and captain you have a phone call. It was ringing none stop for a while."

"Ah ok. Excuse me for a while." I say as I took the phone call. I ordered everyone in to never answer my calls even my phone is ringing none stop. I don't want anyone touching my things.

"Hello? It's me." I answered as I saw the name on my caller ID.

"Hello? Is this Von Bielefeld-senpai?" _Huh?!_

"Who is this? This is Yuuri's right?" _this is not Yuuri! Why is anyone using his phone!?_

"Uhm, yes… I am calling you because you are the last one that has contact with Shibuya-senpai…"

"So why are you using his phone and contacting me?" _I don't want the sound of his voice._

"Uhm… I don't know how to say this but I am currently in a hospital. The team brought Shibuya-senpai here because he passed out from hitting a ball and there was blood and… I don't remember anything else... Uhm… Senpai? Senpai?"

The world seemed to stop when I heard that. I just hanged up the phone and started running to the nearest hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Present_**

_Please be ok. Please be ok._

That is all I can do now. I am currently stuck with a red light on the pedestrian. I notice that some people are staring at me with a worried look – maybe I look really pathetic right now. If one may ask why, the reason for that is I am currently worried to death because of that wimp. That wimp… well is a wimp. He is the last person that I expect will be very close to me. We seriously belong from different dimensions or world – whatever you may call it. I am rather distant to others while he is like a people-magnet. That person is very special to me – but I rather keep that to myself.

As I finally reached my destination, I search frantically of his teammates at the lobby. _That's odd where is everybody? Did I go to the wrong hospital?_ When I reached my limit of anxiety I asked the nurse station for information.

"Uhm, miss can you tell me if you admitted a patient named Yuuri Shibuya?" _and please wipe that silly face you are showing me right now!_ I am definitely at my limit.

"Please wait a moment while I check the log book."

"…" She really is beginning to irritate me.

"Yes, he was admitted here an hour ago. He is currently recuperating at room 306." I didn't even say my thanks as I rush towards his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** So what do you think? This is my first story and first time writing a fanfiction. The title is just a thing that pops into my mind. I would have a trouble on that matter. Anyway this is like a test drive. Everything is temporary. The continuation will depend on the critical reviews.

And another thing, can someone teach me what I must learn on this site? I'll really appreciate that. So please review or send me a personal message.

_Sore ja atode ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Previously_**

"Uhm, miss can you tell me if you admitted a patient named Yuuri Shibuya?" _and please wipe that silly face you are showing me right now!_ I am definitely at my limit.

"Please wait a moment while I check the log book."

"…" She really is beginning to irritate me.

"Yes, he was admitted here an hour ago. He is currently recuperating at room 306." I didn't even say my thanks as I rush towards his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Present**_

_Where in hell is that room?!_ I've been searching this hospital building for thirty minutes and I still can find that room! _I should have for direction! But then again the nurses are beginning to irritate me. I should look for a map or something…_

As I make my way through the hallway I begin to remember how we first met. If I recall it has been three years since then – the faithful day when our worlds collide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback (three years ago)**  
_

I was rather aloft in school. I lived a pampered life after all, and I always think I can get anything I want. I have some "acquaintances" in school that I met from some parties my mothers company held. These are the people that I usually hang-out with but not really have fun with – thus a posh that I belong to. With these circumstances I was known in the school as "the brat prince". I am popular as a "prince" with my looks – since I am a half on the mother side – and "brat" because of my personality, thus the "brat prince." I may swoon girls (and some boys) by my looks as I pass by, some of them still back-out on my bratty side – especially when I am irritated by their looks and scream like some fangirl.

When I was third year in middle school, my family moved into this town. The reason why we moved is because a failed marriage of my mother. _It was nothing new_ said by my eldest (half) brother since this was the third time. I know that but it was with my father were talking about. In the end father and mother decided that it will be for the best if I can be with mother and older brothers.

I was devastated back then, worst of all I am an exam student for high school. I don't know how to pick myself up from the depression. Although I didn't transfer to another school, I still can keep up with the reviews and mock exams. My usual excellent grades flunk down sharply. The homeroom teacher of my class called my parents on day to find the reason for such downgrade. That's when the whole class learned about my family. After that some nasty rumors circulated around the campus without any basis. The "acquaintances" that I belong with began avoiding me. Even my classmates become distant. I guess that's the normal reaction when you are in this kind of society. I became isolated in school. Days past and my depression seems to be worse as the days past by.

One day as I was going home from school I met him, Yuuri Shibuya. As I was walking towards the bus stop I am still at dazed from all the happenings in my life. All of a sudden a heard a yell that brought me out of my daze.

"Whaaaa! Move out of the way!"

"What the~? Waaaa!" and the next thing I saw was a student with the same uniform on mine on bike crash to the wall as he tried to avoid me.

"Aw! That really hurt!"

"Sorry about that" I said as I try to help him out. I held out my hand and the student took it gratefully.

"Thanks! You should be careful walking listlessly on the street" he said. I know that he doesn't mean anything about that comment but with all the stress building up in me I just snapped.

"Who the heck are you to call me walking listlessly?! You are the one speeding out of no-where."

"Hey calm down!"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You almost run-over me and you say calm down?! And why the heck are you speeding down here?"

"Ah that's right! For now just run with me, ok?"

"Huh?! Why would I do that?"

"Just come with me ok!" and he held my wrist and dragged me out of the way.

As I just look closely at him I recognized him as Yuuri Shibuya, a student on the same class as mine. Yuuri is what you call "normal student" in the school, but I think "ordinary" is more appropriate. He is just like any other student with normal grades and normal attitude. But I think "ordinary" is just an overrated term with all the weird and interesting students around the school. I think the basis for such term is the normally black hair and eyes that most students possess. But in a third person's point of view, he is very friendly and makes friend easily. He has somewhat strange charisma that attracts all kinds of people. But what I really don't know is how in the world attracted them to that stupid grin he always had to everybody.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** To clear something up, this is not a fantasy story. It is more like a slice of life story. The title is more like a spur of the moment because I can't think of anything. If anyone will suggest something good maybe I will use it and it will make my writing easier to defend my chosen title. My working title was "worlds collide" but I refrain using it for some reason. Maybe... Just maybe if something came up I may change my plot.

Special thanks to **paskibraGirl** and **meong guguk** for their comments.

I know it is hard to review a story with only one chapter, but I really appreciate the comments.

_Sore ja atode ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Previously_**

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You almost run-over me and you say calm down?! And why the heck are you speeding down here?"

"Ah that's right! For now just run with me, ok?"

"Huh?! Why would I do that?"

"Just come with me ok!" and he held my wrist and dragged me out of the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Continue on Flashback (three years ago)**  
_

"…" _Why I am riding on a bike?_

"I guess this is far enough. I am beat!" he said while I dismount his bike.

"…" _And_ w_hy did I follow him?_

"Hey are you ok?" he turned to me as he dismounts his bike.

"…" _Maybe I will let him get a piece of my mind_

"Uhm…" he cowers a bit.

"Why?" I simply said. _I am really trying hard not to burst out my frustration._

"Why what?" he said with that idiot-like look on his face.

_Snap! There goes my patience._

"WHY AM I HERE?" I bellowed.

"Waaaa…" he cowers a bit by the sheer force of my voice and tripped on something.

"So why did you bring me here?" I towers him.

"I brought you here??" he said stupidly

"Look here! I have lost my patience to you some minute ago and I do not want to hurt you because of my frustration. I know you brought me here because I rode your bike. What I want to know is why are you running and why do you have to drag me?" I try to say it as clearly as I can do considering my frustration.

"Ok, ok. You know you really have to calm down" he stands up and try to compose himself.

"…" I gave him the best glare I can muster right now and I think its not that hard.

"Eep! Ok. I was running away from some bullies in school. I helped a friend who was being bullied and when they turned their attention to me my friend took off. I have no choice but to run away too."

"You are such a coward!" I smirked at him

"Maybe it is cowardly but I cannot help it! Its three against one you know!" he said, frustrated about my comment about him.

"So what if it's three against one? If you are brave enough to stand up against them then the least you can do is fight them." _I think I am beginning to like the frustrated look in his face._

"Hey! I am against violence for so you know!"

"And why am I dragged to this?"

"Ah, I don't know myself. Maybe I was worried about that the bullies will come after you if ever they don't see me."

"Unlike you, I am not such a wimp to back out from some threat." putting up an arrogant face to tease him

"I am not a wimp!" he shouted as if I touch a sour spot. "I am just... against violence..." he continued sheepishly.

"And such friend you have sacrificing you."

"Well I do not know what to say about that." His face become sullen after that.

"I guess you really can trust someone even if they are what you call a family or a friend." I commented but it came out like a murmur.

"…"

A light breeze passed by. We are now sitting on a bench inside a park. We become silent ever since that conversation. I can feel that he is somewhat uncomfortable that we ended that conversation on the last line. I know he heard that murmur and, even to me, it sound like a painful line to say. I can feel him fidget about, sometimes doing this and that on his bike, as if trying to strike a conversation but cannot say the right words to open a conversation.

"Are you ok?" He finally started.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Well, I just want to know if you are ok."

"I am ok. We didn't crash like you did back there. On that note I must be the one asking you that line."

"…"

"Are you ok?"

"If you are asking about my crash back there, I am ok. I didn't bump my head or anything on the wall."

"Good"

"…"

"…" _I think I did not answer his question._

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"Why are you asking me that again?" I want to know what he is trying to imply

"…"

"What?" He become silent for some reason

"Because back then you have a pained expression." he said while not really looking at me.

"Huh?!" _I don't understand. Did I really have such expression?_

"Not just that then, you always have a pained expression on class. Every time I look on you, you were always so alone. I want to talk to you but I don't know how. There were rumors about you and I want to know if it is true… I know I don't have the right to, but every time I look at you your faced look so pained and your eyes look so lonely and as if you are about to cry."

"…"

"Von Bielefeld-san, are you ok?" he finally faced me.

"…"

"Hey why are you crying?"

I don't know what happened. When I touched my face, it is indeed wet. My heart is full of emotion and I don't know what to say. This is the first time someone noticed me. This is the first time someone recognized me. I do not know what to do. I am so confused right now.

"Hey are you ok?" he tried to reach out but…

"Don't touch me!" I said looking down unable to look on his face.

"…"

"Leave me alone…"

"But~"

"Please…" I sound really pathetic right now.

"…"

I heard him sigh and picked up his bike. It was some time before he starts walking and I heard the sound of his bike and his footstep. As I look up, I saw his back walking away from me and I succumbed to my tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Is it too sappy? I'm afraid the characters are a bit out of character. I try to write it in their personality but sometimes my own personality and writing style make up a bit off the character. I know it all depends on the writer but I just want to apologize for those who expect them to be like in the anime and manga.

I may not be able to update this coming weekend so I'm putting up this new chapter. For the reader's knowledge, I am writing the chapters of this story after I put up the last one that's why I update every other day. It is a work in progress. I also read the reviews to inspire me to keep on writing. I am truly grateful.

Special thanks to **Akenhod** and **minatomutz** for their comments on chapter two.

_Sore ja mata getsuyoubi ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Previously_**

"Leave me alone…"

"But~"

"Please…"

"…"

I heard him sigh and picked up his bike. It was some time before he starts walking and I heard the sound of his bike and his footstep. As I look up, I saw his back walking away from me and I succumbed to my tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Present time_**

_Huh?! Why am I remembering these now? Now that I remember it, I am really pathetic that time. Hmmm… Now where am I?_ I am now finding a map or anything that can help me find the room where Yuuri has been admitted. If I remember correctly there is something like that in this hallway. _Ah, found it. I am now at the first floor. The room will be on the third floor, on the east wing – near the pediatric ward._ That's funny. Did they mistake him as a kid? Personally speaking, that maybe it. As I was climbing the stairs to the third floor, I met the rest of the baseball team which took Yuuri to the hospital.

"Ah, senpai!" I heard as one of them recognized me.

"Is Yuuri ok?" I have no time to name one, all I want now if Yuuri is ok.

"Yes… The doctor said so but…" as the other hesitated

"But… What?" _Please tell me now!_

"They said that they can never be sure. They found nothing abnormal when they checked the head but he was hit by a hardball. They said there maybe psychological effect on him and can never be sure unless he wake up. I really am sorry." I think that's the catcher who said that.

"Is that so?" _I feel cold right now_

"Yes. Uhm, senpai. We are leaving now to fix things at school so…"

"It's ok. I will inform his family. I will check on him then I will go back to the campus too."

"Ok. We'll be leaving now." as they made their way down the stairs.

_I feel so cold._ Somehow I don't like the sound of that. I just continue making my way to the third floor, to his room. If I remember correctly he was admitted to the hospital with the same reason three years ago. He was lucky that time; he just came out with a bruise. But still he hasn't learned from that incident. He still sometimes catches the ball without the protective gears necessary – he always say it all about the battery, the catcher-pitcher duo or something like that. I am not really a baseball fan.

As I reach the third floor, I began walking through the hallway of the east wing. Now my heart is beating faster and faster as I pass by each room. 301… 302… 303…_ I really hope your ok… Please be ok…_ 304… 305… 306… This is his room. As I reach for the door, a thought came into my mind – what would I do if I see him? _What would I do?_ His team said that he is asleep, if he is then it is ok. I would just see him, check if he's ok and come back to the campus as I originally planned. But what if he is awake? _If he is awake… isn't it better?_ Why am I so nervous? I remember now, we had a 'little quarrel' last night. I don't know how I will face him. I was so worried that I rushed here without thinking what can happen. I must calm down. _Calm down Wolf…_ I must face him as I usually do. _Yes, that's right! I would beat him to his senses._ I know that is what I would have to do but… but there still something that makes me nervous. I let out a big sigh before knocking at the door. _It's now or never._

"Yuuri? I'm coming in." I said as I let myself in the room.

I expected him to be asleep as his teammates had said, but what I saw is a Yuuri sitting on a chair looking through the window. He seemed to be ok, but his face is saying that he is troubled about something. I think he is currently in deep thought. He did not even notice my presence. _Is it about last night? This scene looks familiar._

"Yuuri…" I started.

He was startled by it. He looks at me with wide eyes as if surprised. After that he looks down as though he was ashamed. So it was about last night. I guess after _that_ nothing can be the same. I never imagined that something like that will happen, but because of circumstances it had to be.

"Yuuri about last night… I was~" _I guess it's too late._

"Von Bielefeld-san, I'm really sorry about yesterday." he said interrupting me.

"What?" _Wait a minute. Does Yuuri just called me Von Bielefeld? He calls me Wolfram now._

"I am sorry about the talk we had yesterday at the park."

"…" _Wait a minute! This… this happened before._

"But I don't regret it." He continued

"Why don't you regret it?"

_I don't regret it because you are lonely_

"I don't regret it because you are lonely."

_I don't regret it because I want to help you._

"I don't regret it because I want to help you."

_I don't regret it because I want to be your friend._

"I don't regret it because I want to be your friend."

_A friend that always at your side._

"A friend that always at your side."

_Will you let me?_

"Will you let me?"

Those were the exact words. That was the words he said to me three years ago. I don't understand this. What's happening? More importantly what happened to Yuuri?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I am sorry for the cliffhanger. So do you have any ideas? Did Wolfram had a time slip? Or Yuuri is just plain crazy? Now I can defend my spur-of-the-moment title, but the logic is rather… crazy. Haha! It was based on an anime that I really like.

To those reading, I edited my previous chapter but it was mainly typographical errors, nothing big to change the story.

I hope this chapter will satisfy your question **XZanayu**, although it is cliffhanger. Sorry…

_Sore ja mata atode ne!_


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Previously_**

_A friend that always at your side._

"A friend that always at your side."

_Will you let me?_

"Will you let me?"

Those were the exact words. That was the words he said to me three years ago. I don't understand this. What's happening? More importantly what happened to Yuuri?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was rooted on the spot. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I was so surprised that I just stared at him like he said something farfetched. In return he stared with those eyes, those unyielding eyes full of determination. When I noticed those eyes, I began to feel uncomfortable.

"What… What are you saying?!" I finally said.

"I asked you if you want to be my friend." he replied to me without hesitation.

"Do you know what are you saying?"

"Yes I do."

"…"

"So what is your answer?"

"…"

"I'll say this now, I am stubborn." he continued his own speech.

"I… I'll inform the doctor that you are awake and I'll call your parents." I finally replied.

I cannot take anymore. I walk out of the room instantly and lean at the door. I know I heard that words three years ago. I know that that moment was life changing for me. But the impact of that moment – of those words – with the three years I spent with Yuuri is heavier compared to what it was three years ago. It is like seeing the future as he said those words and confirming that the decision I will make will be for the better. I take a deep breath, compose myself and do the task in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback (continued on three years ago)**  
_

The next day after the incident after the park, the first thing that greeted me was a pestering Yuuri. .He greeted me 'good morning' (with the stupid grin) as soon as he arrived at class which he doesn't normally do (and no one does as of the current situation). He hesitated a little then resumes on greeting some of his friends. Every change of class he tried to strike a conversation with me but I just ignored him (and saw his somewhat cute pout). Even in PE class he stuck with me and the whole class began to notice his advances to me. I thought that I must do something. On lunch, it was me that came to him.

"Come with me." I commanded. Without waiting for him to fixed up his things, I head straight to the rooftop.

"Hey, why didn't waited for me?" he asked as soon as he opened the door of the rooftop.

I just stared at him and resumed my lunch. He also became silent and just ate his lunch. Throughout the lifespan of our lunchboxes he tried to have a conversation with me but failed miserably. It was really fun seeing him fidget, looks at me, opens his mouth, closes, open again and lastly closes it shut. At the fourth time he tried that stunt; I cannot contain myself and laughed at it.

"You look like an idiot!" I said in between my laughs.

"What?!" he replied with a very oblivious face. I don't know what's more funny the idiotic stunt or the oblivious face; I just continued to laugh my heart out. He pouted after that (which I think is really cute) and then he smiled. Curious of why he was smiling I asked him.

"Why are you smiling? Are you ok with me laughing at you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you smiling?" now I'm trying to calm myself

"Because it's the first time I see your real smile and laugh out loud too."

I was stunned by his revelation. I stopped my laughs and stared at him. It is true that I don't smile too much at school and I don't really laugh at all, maybe because I don't really enjoy myself at school. But right now, the thing I want to know is how he can say such things. _Do you care that much?_

"What… What are you saying?" I said, flustered on my own thought.

"Ha! You're blushing!" he teased.

"Stop it!" Now I am frustrated.

"Why?"

"You're pestering me!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! If you know what is good for you then leave me alone."

"Why?"

"You must. The class is noticed your weird behavior towards me."

"I'm not weird."

"Yes you are! Since this morning… you are doing you don't normally do."

"Like greeting you?"

"Yes." My frustration is building bit by bit on this conversation.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's weird!"

"What's weird with that?"

"STOP IT!" I am at my limit.

"…"

"Just please stop it. It's for your own good. I don't want any bad rumor about you spread throughout the school because of me. It is also irritating. So please stop!"

"But you were so lonely yesterday so~" he answered.

"Why do you even care? We're not friends! You don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you. We just happened to be on the same class. Yesterday was just my limit and you touched a sensitive spot. So just forget about it and leave me alone." I stand up as I heard the bell signaling the start of the afternoon class.

"But~"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" and I walked out of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **I was quite amused with that conversation. I was planning to lengthen it but my brain is at its limit of brain cells to spare. I just want to update as soon as possible. About my explanation maybe I'll write it on the future chapter. It has a potential to be a spoiler. Please review! I want to know what you think of my story. It is good? Is it bad? Is the phase of the story slow or fast? Please review my story. I really, really appreciate it.

Special thanks to **XZanayu** for her review on the last chapter.

Next chapter would be a continuation on the flashback and a bit of present time.

_Sore ja mata atode ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Previously_**

"Why do you even care? We're not friends! You don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you. We just happened to be on the same class. Yesterday was just my limit and you touched a sensitive spot. So just forget about it and leave me alone." I stand up as I heard the bell signaling the start of the afternoon class.

"But~"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" and I walked out of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback (Continued on three years ago)_**

I briskly walk out of the rooftop with the intent of returning to the homeroom. I know that was uncalled for me. I know that it is rude. But… I just don't get him. Do you normally pester someone after he/she cried? And you were the reason for those tears! It's just so confusing. _What the heck is he thinking? Who do you think you are?_ I have encountered a lot people that 'cares' about me. It was pity, most of the time. If I am unlucky it was due to some ulterior motive. That why I became reserved to other people. I am afraid of what they really feel about me. It was very traumatic for me when I found it in the end.

As I was returning to the room, I can feel the eyes of the students. As I pass by, I hear them talking to each other in a hush voice. _Maybe the rumors…_ But then again, there were some swoon I hear once in a while. Still irritating as ever… As I reach the handle to the room a someone grabbed me from behind.

"What is it?" I asked rudely. I was expecting some fangirls that want to ask me out but what faced me was a perspiring Yuuri. I guess he run after me as I walk out of him on the rooftop.

"What do you want?" I asked again as I batted his hand from me.

"Can… we… talk later?" he asked in between breath.

I feel uncomfortable on that question, especially when there are audiences that can hear us. I noticed some of the students, from our class and the nearby class, watch us in curiosity. _As if they were expecting this idiot will confess to me? _

"Ok." I replied flustered on my own thought.

"Can you wait for me after my baseball practice?"

"Huh?" Does he intend for me to wait for him?

"Can you?" he asked again.

"…"

"…"

"Ok." I finally replied

"Ah, and if you have nothing to do maybe you can watch us practice."

"Fine." _What an invitation!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Yuuri went to my desk and asked me to go with him to the baseball park. I took my time fixing my things, much to Yuuri's irritation. After that he literally dragged me outside like an excited kid going to an amusement park. Before we enter the park, he asked me to sit on the stand opposite of their dugout, on the topmost row to prevent any suspicion to the team and to prevent any _distraction_. _The nerve to say that!_ I bumped him on the head and stomp my way to the stand.

After three years… no, it has been fifteen minutes of practice… I was bored to death. I don't get it why people really like this kind of sport. It's just throwing ball and hitting the ball and throwing ball some more. I just had enough. He can say what he wanted to say to me tomorrow morning. As I stand up to walk out of the park, I heard someone scream.

"Watch out!!!" and the next thing I see was an unconscious Yuuri on the field. On instinct, I picked up my phone and call for an ambulance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was standing outside the room where Yuuri was admitted, I can't help myself on snickering once in while as I remember the coach's and the team's explanation on what happened. Apparently as Yuuri and the pitcher were practicing (without the equipments), Yuuri asked for the pitcher's specialty (which is a very, very fastball). As the pitcher turn on his windup, something caught Yuuri's attention on the stand and forgot about the pitch. There goes the strike out pitch on his head.

The team just left Yuuri to my care. They just concluded that I was the one that caught their captain's attention. The coach said that he will inform the school and his parents about the incident. They left me just to make sure that Yuuri will be fine and can return home in one piece. _Oh, the doctor was about to leave._

"Sensei, how is he?" I asked. _Is that nurse drooling at me?_

"Ah… He's ok… Just a minor bruise…" stuttered by the doctor. _Even the doctor?_

"Ok. Can I visit him?" I didn't wait for his another stuttered reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuuri? I'm coming in." I said as I let myself in the room.

I saw is a Yuuri sitting on a chair looking through the window. As if contemplating about something, his face is so serious. It didn't match his boyish face. He did not even notice my presence.

"So what's the taste of the strike out pitch?" I humor him to lighten the mood. He was startled by it. He looked at me with wide eyes and blushed in shame. He then looked down and became silent. I didn't know how to handle this. I also become silent.

"Von Bielefeld-san, I'm really sorry about yesterday." he finally said.

"It's about time!" I put up my usual arrogance.

"…"

"So that's it?" _Please say something! It's irritating!_

"…"

"If you don't have anything to say, let's go home. I'll accompany you to make sure your ok." and made my way to the door.

"I am sorry about the talk we had yesterday at the park." that stopped my track.

"…"

"But I don't regret it."

"Why don't you regret it?"

"I don't regret it because you are lonely. I don't regret it because I want to help you. I don't regret it because I want to be your friend. A friend that always at your side."

"…"

"Will you let me?"

I was so shocked by that statement. That was the first time someone said that to me. The words I've wanted to hear. The words I was yearning from someone. I just smiled and said my reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Present_**

After I called Yuuri's parents (at least his mom) about the incident, I returned to the campus. I remembered that I just left without informing anyone. I also don't want to face Yuuri again. I expected the members had left, but I found the manager and the first year in charge of the cleaning of the dojo.

"Captain, where did you go? You left without informing anyone." the manager greeted to me.

"I'm sorry something came up. Did the members finish their training menu?"

"Yes, but some of them can't wait for you so I decided to dismiss them."

"It's ok. I'll take over from here. Both of you can go home." I said.

"But I haven't finished the cleaning, Captain." the freshman replied embarrassed of his work.

"It's ok. I'll finish the cleaning. Consider this as my punishment without informing anyone." finishing any further argument.

After fixing their things and saying 'good work', the manager and the freshman left. I took the mop and started putting my frustration of today's events on cleaning. After half an hour, I was sweating buckets on a clean dojo. It was late but I didn't want to go home. After another half an hour of contemplating on things, it was time to go home. I was walking through the school gate when my phone rang.

"…" I was fighting myself to answer when I saw the caller id: Yuuri.

"Yes?" I finally answered

"Uhm…" _definitely wimpy Yuuri._

"Yuu- I mean Shibuya? What is it?" the events earlier refrain me for calling him Yuuri.

"Von- I mean Wolfram… uhm… because it is a weekend tomorrow… can we hang-out?" I guess Mrs. Shibuya- I mean Jennifer-san told him about us.

"…"

"Hey, are you there?" he asked when I didn't speak.

"Ye-yes, I'm still here."

"…So are you ok tomorrow?" he hesitated a bit.

"…Ok."

"Great! Then… let's meet at the station tomorrow at around… eight. Is it ok for you?"

"It's ok."

"Ok… Then see you tomorrow…"

"…See you tomorrow…" silence roams on both lines

"…"

"…"

"Still there?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It's ok. Let's just talk tomorrow." I guess he sensed my discomfort.

"…Ok…"

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night!" and that's the end of the conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **So what do you think? What will happen to their meeting? By the way in Japan, they call the doctor and dentist _sensei_ too. I just think that its better than Wolfram calling him doctor or doc, ne? What do you think?

As I was browsing and taking a look my profile, I took an interest at the option of viewing the traffic of my profile and story. I saw that there are some 800 hits on my story and 400 visitors. Never mind the stats of my profile, but the stats of the story are declining from 417 hits and 387 visitors on the first chapter to a mere 64 hits and 63 visitors on the fifth chapter. Does that mean my story is less and less interesting on every chapter that I wrote? I really wanted to know your thoughts about my story.

Please give me your reviews. It doesn't take that much time to write a few words. It is really depressing, and I feel I need to scrap the whole story.

I guess I'll just watch the latest episode of Kyou Kara Maou to cheer me up…

Special thanks to **XZanayu** for her review on the last chapter. You are the only one that has been giving your thoughts about this story. _Arigatou gozaimashita!_

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	7. Chapter 7

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Previously_**

"Still there?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It's ok. Let's just talk tomorrow." I guess he sensed my discomfort.

"…Ok…"

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night!" and that's the end of the conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now twelve midnight and I still can't sleep. I am now on my bed contemplating the events that happened today. After hours of staring at the ceiling, I realized that I forgot to ask Yuuri about his condition. I was so surprised at the hospital that nothing penetrated my brain. When Yuuri called earlier, I was ashamed of walking out of him and shocked at his invitation. I tried to call him but I hang up whenever I hear the ring – I feel so nervous that I don't know what to tell Yuuri.

Anyway what really happened back then? He really repeated exactly those words. Ha… _No matter how I think about it, there's definitely something wrong with him._ I roll to my side and look at the clock. It is now one in the morning. _How can the time be so slow?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't even have a blink of sleep. It still early for our meeting but I'm too nervous to stay still. _I might as well grab my breakfast outside to kill time_. I walk out of the house and try to find a place to eat. I found a family restaurant near the station were we supposed to meet. I guess this place is the best way to eat and wait for him at the same time.

As I wait for my meal to be served, I began to think what will happen today? Judging from his action yesterday, it is given that something is wrong with him. If, and I am thinking is if, he has some kind of amnesia – it is one possibility that I thought of – what will he do? _What will we do?_ There are so many loose ends. We have to settle everything before we ran out time.

I noticed that the waitress is delivering my order. My sweat dropped at the _feast_ I just ordered. Did I just make a mistake? Maybe I'm thinking too hard… then on cue, my stomach growled. At least my stomach made a room for my mistake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He's late!_ My patience is running low as minutes pass after eight. Here I am anxiously waiting for him, I don't even know how to greet him, and he's late! Don't tell me he forgot about it?! He'll have an earful if ever he stood me up, with amnesia or not. Thank God, I decided to wait for him in a family restaurant or I'll be like that idiot of a guy beside the fountain waiting for his date or something. He's been for like hours! It would have been better if the waitresses didn't hit on me every time they pass on my seat.

As I saw Yuuri running in casual clothes, I walked to the counter and paid my bill. I stomp my way to him, forgotten everything that happened yesterday.

"You're late!" I growled at him.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said with a smile.

"You don't seem to be sincere on that apology!"

"I am sincere about it."

"Then what are you smiling about?"

"My apology and smile is totally unrelated."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hehe!"

I can't keep the conversation. He just keeps smiling like he knows something interesting and it is about me! I want to ask what happened to him. I want to ask why he wanted me to accompany him. There are so many questions I wanted to ask. This is so frustrating! I don't know how to handle this! I guess I'll just have to confront him for answers especially on yesterday's event. After a sigh, I began the conversation.

"So?"

"_So_ what?"

"…" _Was Yuuri this hard handle?_

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok." He simply replied

"…"

"Did you say something?"

"…" _I will burst any minute now._

"…"

"Please don't torture me! I so have many questions to you but I don't know how to ask you. Normally you would tell me everything I want to know with just a stare of my eyes. So please tell me?" I feel so defeated right now.

"Ok, ok… Will just calm down."

"You know pretty well that my patience is limited."

"I guess I'll just have to take you with me."

"Take me to where?"

"To answer you're questions. I really don't understand it myself but what I can tell you now that I have memory problem – amnesia to be precise."

What?! I can't believe it myself. He has amnesia! I mean it is a medical condition but it is rare. This condition is mostly used as fictitious event on a story – in books or movies. Amnesia?! Before I know it Yuuri held my hand and dragged me towards the direction of the hospital he was admitted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Actually, I was supposed to be with my family… but my parents have to go for a company event of my father's and my brother has a seminar at the university. I don't want to bother them but they are worried about me. Then my mother said that she will be at ease if you come with me today. That was a great idea since I also owe you an explanation. That's why I asked you out yesterday. I'm sorry if you expected something else. But I really do want to spend time with you. I also have a lot of question to you."

I just grunted as a reply to that. _Is he really this perky? _He explained all that as we are waiting for the doctor. We are in a room waiting for the doctor in-charge to retrieve the test result they run on Yuuri yesterday.

"Why are you so quiet today?" he asked.

"…"

"Well… you are always quiet at class – I mean as I remember you three years ago."

Before I can reply to that comment, the doctor in charge enters the room. The doctor stares at us for a while and proceeds to his seat. He browses through the papers he had, in which I assume the test result, and contemplates for a while. I know I am a very impatient person, but with this kind of situation I can wait a lifetime. Its as if what he will say will be as devastating as bomb – at least that is the impact I anticipates on me. I know I am exaggerating but that is what I feel right now. Although I am a little irritated at the stupid look Yuuri has now, as if this – HIS – situation is interesting.

"Well… I guess your ok." the doctor finally says. _Can you believe that?! After all the anticipation I had he summed it all up by that phrase?!_

"Ok… I guess thank you?" Yuuri replies. _What?!_

"I guess I need to explain a little more. Your friend is like ready to kill us both." the both of then turned to me. I blushed on that comment and the situation I have right now.

"I think Shibuya-san told you that he has amnesia."

"Yes" I simply replied.

"As you may know, it is a memory loss condition. There are many types of amnesia but I will not go on detail about that. I said that Shibuya-san is ok because he can remember everything except the memories of the last three years. He also retains the memories of yesterday's event, which means he hadn't got anterograde amnesia. Anterograde amnesia, to simply put, is the situation where Shibuya-san will not remember yesterday's event. This situation occurs when one losses the ability to transfer immediate memory to his long term memory. With this kind of situation, one will need an intensive care."

"But that doesn't change the fact that Yuuri has amnesia!"

"True, but his situation is easier to handle than the other types. In my opinion, Shibuya-san, you have a stressful or traumatic experience that is the cause of your amnesia."

"How can you say that? He was hit by a ball!"

"Yes, that is also true. But most of the cases of amnesia are caused by stressful or traumatic experience. The amnesia is then triggered by the head being hit. The head being hit is mostly due to the person being listless to the environment because of the experience. Thus, another proof that the experience is the cause and the amnesia is the effect. It is easier to solve it that way. Do you get it?"

"I guess…" I answered

"So most likely there is something I want to forget." Yuuri concluded. _I have a bad feeling about that._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The cause of the amnesia is a stressful experience, huh? I don't think Yuuri has any traumatic experience… but stressful… does that mean~._

I left before Yuuri and now waiting for him outside of the room. After saying last words to the doctor, we started walk our way out of the hospital. I feel comfortable about the thought I had. I also feel Yuuri has something he wants to tell me.

"Hey, Wolfram?" he asked suddenly.

"Ye-yes?" I squeaked, surprise by his sudden call.

"…"

"What?"

"I think you have the answer to my forgotten memories."

"Huh?!" I was so shocked by his declaration. I was also shocked because I am thinking the same thing.

"…"

"Wha-what makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because I believe that it is not a coincidence that the memories I forgot is the three years I spent with you."

"I don't understand."

"Mom said that we've been good… friends." _I don't like that pause neither that blush forming on his face. What exactly did Jennifer-san said to him _"And the last thing I remember is the 'day' I want to be your friend, although to my perspective it is this day."

That's true. What he has forgotten is essentially the time he spent with me these past three years. The last thing he remembers is the day he wants to be my friend. Did he think this through? But how did he associate his memory lost to me? I may know the possible answer but I don't know if I have the right to say.

"How can you say that? Three years is a long time… I am only a part of your life. You are thinking too hard."

"That's true. But I still think you have the answer."

"Again what makes you say that?"

"Because you know the three years I have forgotten. Like you said you have been part of my life which I don't remember now."

"…"

"Saying that, made me thought of something." He followed that with a fit of giggle.

"What is that? You seem happy about it!"

"It's not something bad. I just thought that I am a time-traveler." _What?!_

"What the heck are you saying?"

"Think about it! I have a memory loss, three years worth. It is like I am from the past and now seeing the future three years of my 'time'."

"..."

"Or it was like I was thrown into this dimension, same people different time and space. I guess 'present' is really composed of 'past' and 'future'." _he is really enjoying this._

"Well, that's a creative way of thinking of your situation. Now you talk like an old man."

"Haha! And you know what?"

"What?" _I'm completely caught within his pace._

"I believe that those who see what's beyond had given a chance to change it." All of the sudden he become so serious.

_Given a chance to change, huh? I'll say, is it a chance for you to change the future or… my chance to change the past._

"So let's continue our date!" he happily exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" _Definitely caught on his pace._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** The explanation about amnesia, the thing about the experience is the cause and the hit on the head is the trigger, I just made it up. Hehe! But it is a logical explanation right? And it also adds drama on the story. The dimension thing, I had that idea on Tsubasa Chronicles. If you are watching that anime, there is this episode where they jumped through dimension but it was really through time. I think it is the episode with Yasha and Ashura. I really like that anime!

So what do you want to read on the 'date'? I can use some suggestion, if I like it I will make room for it for the next chapter. I'll be waiting!

I tried to write a 'longer' chapter… but I'm not sure of it. What do you think? Is it better this way? If I will right 'longer' chapter from now on, I cannot promise my regular update of every other day. So please tell me what you think.

**XZanayu:** Thanks for your regular reviews and support on my story.

**yume08:** I guess this chapter answers your question.

**Akenhod:** Thanks for the tips and comment. Actually that thought also came to my mind (the one that shorter chapter implies a slow moving story) but I tried to compensate it with the regular update. Is this chapter long enough?

Special thanks for **gmaer987** and **JunjouEgoistFangirl00100** for their reviews.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	8. Chapter 8

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

_Given a chance to change, huh? I'll say, is it a chance for you to change the future or… my chance to change the past._

"So let's continue our date!" he happily explained.

"WHAT?!" _Definitely caught on his pace._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DATE?! What the hell are you thinking?!" I shouted out loud. _Oops!_ All the people in the hallway literally stopped dead and stared at me. I was so embarrassed that I just run towards the exit. I think I heard a nurse said 'no shouting or running in the hallways' as I passed by one.

I stopped under a tree at the hospital garden. I was so tired from running (and from the frustration back there) that I need to catch my breath. I sit down under the tree and tried to relax a bit. _What was that back there? What the hell is he thinking? Does he really have amnesia or a psychological impairment?_ I don't really know what to think right now.

"Hey! What was that all about? Running away so suddenly?" I heard his voice. I opened my eyes (in which I didn't realize that it was closed) and saw him walking towards me.

"That's my line!" now the frustration is back.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he replied. _Always so oblivious!_

"Urgh!" is all I can say. It is hard to keep my frustration but I still need to cut him some slack with his situation.

"…"

"…"

"So would you tell me?" he asked after we kept silent.

"…"

"Ha…" he sighed and made his way sit beside me.

"…" I kept silent for the reason of calming down.

"…"

"It's about the date." I finally replied.

"So? What wrong about that?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I have amnesia." he replied jokingly.

"Yuuri!" I guess I can't really keep my frustration on this guy.

"Ok, ok… I said it was date, so what? It's just a word, an expression."

"What kind of expression is date using it on me?"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'friendly date'?" he asked.

"Yes! But a date is a date!"

"True. But everyone has there own understanding."

"So what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that 'date' is when you spend time with your love ones."

"…" I blushed at that statement I cannot even ask him any further.

"Even my mother said that we should have a date sometimes." He continued.

"…"

"Hey! Why become so silent?" he noticed.

"Do-does… tha-that mean…" _Does that mean you love me?_

"That I love you?" he completed my sentenced.

"…" I just hesitantly nodded.

"Hmmmm…" he contemplated for a while. Then I saw him smile. _Is he making fun of me?_ Then he continues to be silent.

"Yuuri?" I asked with anticipation.

"Of course I love you. Your like a family to me." He finally replied.

By the time he said that I faced him and searched for something. I want to know what's going on in his mind. I want to know what he is feeling right now. There is a lot of thing I want to know. But when I faced him, he was just smiling like his usual smile. _But, there is something off with him…_

"Oh… thanks…" I replied and look away from him.

"So, you have to lead."

"Lead what?"

"The date, remember?"

"Why would I? I never approved this 'date'."

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Not the puppy-eyes and pout.

"…"

"…"

"Fine! But why would I lead?"

"I don't know anything about this place right now. Hey are you saying I always lead when we hang-out?"

"N-No…" I blushed at that realization.

"So I was like that three years ago!" he said laugh at me.

"Are you keeping the act of a time-traveler?"

"Yup!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Fine!"

"But first I need to buy something."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we here?" we are now standing in front of a store. After we left the hospital, he again dragged me to this store. _And I'm supposed to lead?_ He said he needs to buy something but he never told me what is it he needed to buy.

"I told you I need to but something." He said as he entered the store. This store is like a gift shop, that sells plush toys and figurines, but it also sells some school supplies and stuff like that.

"What is it that you need to buy?"

"I need to buy a notebook."

"Huh?" _Why?_

"I need something to write on as my diary, right?"

"You're writing a diary?" _I cannot believe that!_

"No. But I am starting one now. The doctor said that they cannot be sure of my condition so as precautionary measure I need to have a diary."

"…" I cannot argue with that. I mean I don't know what his situation is really like and I don't know what he really feels right now. He's been playful ever since we met, but I sensed that he is hiding something. I just can't figure it out.

"Hey! Are you there?!"

"Huh? What?" snapping myself from my thoughts.

"Are you even listening? I ask you what I should buy this red one or the yellow one." He asked in a serious tone,

"Pfft!" I cannot help myself to laugh. He is holding two diaries, the type the girls usually buy – the ones with an intricate design and comes with a lock and key.

"He~ey!" he whined as I continue to laugh at it. The other customers and the store keeper began to look at me as if I'm out of my mind.

"Are… you serious… about… that?!" I asked between my laughs.

"The storekeeper said that this is the diary they have. Talking about diaries, it needs to be with a lock and key."

"…" I just continue to giggle at his simplemindedness.

"…" he just continues to pout at my rudeness.

"Ok… Where is the lane for diaries?" I finally settled down and asked him calmly.

"I think it's on the third lane from us." And we walk to that lane.

As we arrive on that lane, I look for something that will satisfy Yuuri's concept of diary and my concept of perspective. I noticed that now all the diaries on display are like what the storekeeper got for Yuuri. Some of it has, as I may say, 'manly' concept. I carefully examined each and everything on the lane and found the best one – a blue diary with a black gothic design on the sides on the face and ream. It doesn't exactly have a lock and key literally, but it can be opened by a blue tear drop shape necklace that is engraved on the middle. _It's perfect if I say so myself. Yuuri likes blue and this seemed to be compatible with him._

"Here. I like this one." I said taking the diary and hading it over to him.

"Eh?! Wow, I never knew there is something like this."

"I don't know either but I like it."

"Hm…" He examined it meticulously

"So?"

"I can't buy it."

"What?" _This is ingrate! I spent my time looking for it then he will say he don't want it._

"Let's look for another one."

"Why?! Don't you like it?"

"I never said 'I don't like it'. I said 'I can't buy it'."

"Huh?"

"Did you see this price? It's too much for my allowance."

"…" _I think he really likes it._

"It a shame but it really looks expensive, especially the necklace."

"I'll buy it for you."

"Huh? No, you can't do that. It is really expensive."

"It okay. I can buy it."

"But you don't have a reason to buy it for me."

"…" _Do I even have to have a reason?_

"See? So let's look over for a new~"

"No. I'll buy it for you and its final." _Why so hesitant?_

"But~"

"Take it as a… get-well gift for you."

"…"

"It's settled then." I smirked. _So I still have the last word._

"Thank you Wolfram" I saw him smile at me. I think my heart skipped a beat. _Then again maybe not._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the shop, I _lead_ him to different place, but in reality he just asked me where to bring him. First we went to an arcade to play, but he just started a commotion but enthusiastically playing the 'new' installment of the games he has. He was like 'Wow, they have this version now!' and 'This is a new game? Cool!' and the likes. I was so embarrassed for him that people look at him with an expression of where-have-you-been-living-under-a-rock look? The next destination he wanted was to a movie house. I took my stand against letting him watch the latest movie, which is the fourth installment of his favorite movie. I can see it now, 'What? The princess died?' and 'This is a new character! I don't know him' and the like, and gives me goosebumps on what will happen. I just told him he can't enjoy the previous installment with spoilers on this movie and that makes him stop. It is getting late and right now we are dining at a coffee shop taking a break before we go home. The coffee shop is at a top of the hill, in the suburban. It is really peaceful here, away from the busy life of the city. We can see the sunset as we sat on the side of the place. We're just silent, enjoying a comfortable company with one another.

"Is that Shibuya?" I heard someone said. As I turn, I dreaded what will happen next. "I was wondering why you didn't practice today and what did I see? You and Von Bielefeld are on a date." the one saying that is Yuuri's best friend – the famous ('cough' perverted 'cough') Murata Ken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Sorry for the late update. Something came up and I can't write fro three days. I hope you all like this installment… No one asked me what they want to see on this 'date' chapter so I wrote it originally as planned. I humbly apologize to the Conrard fans that I made Wolfram give the necklace to Yuuri instead of him. Is my plot confusing? Someone said it was? Really? Please give me your thought about my story.

**moonlightstar12:** In what way my story is confusing? What part didn't you get? Is it because of the flashbacks? I am planning to introduce the other character on latter chapters. In case of Murata Ken, he is always with Yuuri and I can't introduce him with Wolfram's perspective on narration.

**Alice:** Thank you for your review. I hope you like and review on this one.

**Akenhod:** Thank you for your review. I hope you can still guide me. Yoroshiku!

**XZanayu:** Thank you for your earnest reviews. I hope this chapter is to your liking.

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	9. Chapter 9

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"Is that Shibuya?" I heard someone said. As I turn, I dreaded what will happen next. "I was wondering why you didn't practice today and what did I see? You and Von Bielefeld are on a date." the one saying that is Yuuri's best friend – the famous ('cough' perverted 'cough') Murata Ken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's right! I completely forgot about the baseball team and their upcoming game next week. With all the things going on for the last two days I forgot to inform the team on Yuuri's condition. I hope Jennifer-san informed the team or least the coach will ask about his condition.

"So Shibuya, what's with the absence with a week before the game?" Murata asked as he sat with us.

"Uhm… we have a game next week?" Yuuri asked.

"What are you saying? You are the captain!"

"Uhm~" Yuuri looked at me with the eyes that say 'please help me'.

"Ha…' I sighed succumbing to help him and to get the attention of Murata.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked playfully.

"Murata Ken" I started.

"Yes?"

"Did the coach say anything about Yuuri?"

"None. He just said that he cannot practice today."

"Did he not inform you about the incident the yesterday?" I cannot believe he was not informed. He is the manager of the team.

"Really? What incident?"

"Yuuri was hit by a ball and was brought the hospital."

"Really? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. But~" Yuuri answered. _I really have a bad feeling about this._

"But~" he asked both of us in anticipation. I sensed that this anticipation is not with concern but with an excitement on about something interesting happened.

"He has amnesia." I finally replied.

"Really?" he said. I felt a cold chill on my body, as if he was planning something, and his glasses reflecting the light from the sun hiding his eyes proved that I am right.

Murata Ken is the so-called best friend of Yuuri. They were together since primary school, while I met him when I transferred here in the first year of middle school. On high school he was admitted to private school due to his excellent grades. Don't get me wrong. I have good grades and the quality of education on our school can make me pass even Tokyo University. But his grades and his school are at a whole different level, almost perfect, and guarantee a pass, even a scholarship, at Tokyo University. He has been the manager of the town's local baseball club (where Yuuri plays, since he is not part of the school's due to an incident in our first year) when Yuuri saved him from the bullies at the park on our first year. He is a pervert hands down, in which he would simply put as a part of being a 'healthy teenager'. Our only contact which each other is Yuuri, and personally speaking I don't like him. Being pervert is one reason, the others are being too smart for his own good, always snooping around on other's business and he almost know everything – like he could read minds. Those reason earned him the title ('cough' pervert 'cough') tactician. I don't like him but I don't hate him. He _is_ Yuuri's best friend. We get along just as acquaintances.

"So Shibuya you have amnesia?" he started. _I don't really like this._

"Yes." he replied.

"So you don't remember me?"

"Of course I remember you."

"He only lost the last three years worth of memory." I explained.

"Three years, huh?"

"…" Yuuri kept silent unable to reply to that.

"…" I just kept silent waiting for his next move. _Did I just saw him smirked?_

"So you don't remember _us_?" he said with teary eyes.

"Huh?" Yuuri said unable to comprehend what is happening.

"What do you mean _us_? There was no~"

"_Us_? You don't remember at all?" he cuts. _Oh no!_

"What do you mean _us_?" he asked. I am both glad and frustrated by Yuuri's obliviousness.

"Yuuri! Don't listen to him he is just~" I tried to mediate this conversation. I must stop the pervert's plan.

"Yuuri… we are lovers don't you remember?" he finally dropped the bomb.

"What do you mean lovers?!" I intervene.

"Really?" Yuuri asked again.

"Yuuri! Don't~" I am so in trouble – caught between a fool and a genius.

"Yes, we are. We have been for the last two years." He continued. He is really into this.

"So~"

"Yuuri!" I need to get his attention. I need to change my approach. I know it's futile against him but I need to do something.

"Yes? Did you know this? It was cruel of me to forget." _That's what you are concern of?_

"Yes…" _think Wolfram, think!_ "But as long as I know you _were_ lovers."

"What do you mean _were_?" Murata asked indignantly.

"You were lovers. Yuuri told me… last spring." I continued. _If he can plant false memories to Yuuri, two can play that part._

"Really?" he asked. _Did he just smirk again?_

"Really!" I confirm. I wish this subject will be dropped.

"But what are you saying that we _are_?" Yuuri asked Murata.

"Oh, that… I just can't accept our break-up. I want to win you over again." His face became sullen.

"What the hell~" _I just can't believe this!_

"Why would you do that?" Yuuri asked. _Is he seriously buying this?_

"Because I lo~"

"Yuuri! The past is the past. He has been the worst lover because he is a pervert that chase anyone with a skirt!" _What's going on here? What am I saying?_

"Really?" he asked, completely believing what I just said.

"And I am really sorry about that… Please Yuuri… I lo~" Murata continued his asked.

"Murata!" I just shouted and glared at him. I really hope this will put a stop on his plan.

"Uhm, excuse me… Can you guys keep it down? There are other customer here too." The shop manager said to us. As I look around the shop, people are staring at us. I would normally snap back, but with our situation and conversation I just kept silent.

We were silent for a long time. Murata with his freakish glasses hiding his eyes with the reflected sun. Yuuri looking down at his feet, probably taking in the information he just discovered. Me, thinking on how to apologize to Yuuri later and getting ready on what will happen next. After sometime, Yuuri fidgets on his seat as if trying to say something embarrassing.

"So do I have a lover now?" he finally asked

"Yuuri! Would you please drop it?" I don't want the conversation to stray on that.

"…"

"Murata are you sure we _were_…?" he asked again. _I guess I can't keep his curiosity at bay._

"Don't you trust me?" he replied.

"But I think it's not possible…"

"Why not?"

"Well we are both guys. If ever I would fall to a guy, maybe it would have been Wolfram because you are my best friend and I know you don't swing that way."

"…" Murata just kept silent on that comment hiding his eyes.

"…" I was silent the whole time of their conversation. _I really would like to~_

"Murata… if we were… you know… up to what we have…" he finished it with a low mumble. _I can't believe this! Is he asking that?_

"You want to know?" he smiled… evilly.

"Yuuri! Are you~" I was unable to continue. He has this look that he was serious about it.

"…" _Yuuri snapped out of it!_

"…" _Murata! Are you really his friend?_

"…I'm going home. I don't want to hear you private life…" I didn't wait for their reply and stomp my way to the exit. Before I was completely out of the shop I heard Murata asked Yuuri 'So what do you want to know?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** As compensation for my late update (late being not updating on schedule), I bring you all readers this chapter – introduction of Murata. Personally speaking I really like writing this chapter, with Murata being devious! Heheh! So what do you think?

**Alice:** I was smile just imagining Yuuri's face with the diaries! Thank you for your immediate review! I hope you would continually tell me your thoughts about my story.

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	10. Chapter 10

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"You want to know?" he smiled… evilly.

"Yuuri! Are you~" I was unable to continue. He has this look that he was serious about it.

"…" _Yuuri snapped out of it!_

"…" _Murata! Are you really his friend?_

"…I'm going home. I don't want to hear you private life…" I didn't wait for their reply and stomp my way to the exit. Before I was completely out of the shop I heard Murata asked Yuuri 'So what do you want to know?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn! What the hell is Yuuri thinking? Believing the words of that pervert!_ I am now fuming on my own in my apartment. After I left the two of them in the coffee shop, I stalked them a little outside the shop. I watched Yuuri as they have their conversation. At first he was seriously talking to Murata and then he would smile as if he was relieved from something. As I saw that they are having a time of their life, I thought that it really is time to go home before I do something rash. I am so pissed from those two that even when I got home I am still fuming with anger. _Did Yuuri believe all of that? What is Murata thinking?_

There is so much I want to say to Yuuri during that commotion. Instead of forming a false memory, which involves making the pervert the worst, I wanted to say the truth about it. I really want to say everything especially when he asked if he has a lover right now. I so wanted to tell him~

…_wait what is he relieved about? Is it me… or something else?_

Ever since Yuuri got the amnesia he became different. He is Yuuri but he is not. He was Yuuri from three years ago but he was not the one I remembered. He had both Yuuris (present and past). It was like he has a different personality from the both the present and the past. I really don't get this Yuuri. Besides that there is too much going on in my life that I don't know what to think first. I do not know what to do next. Everything bottled up is too much for me to handle. I need to decide and act now because… I am running out of time.

…_Yuuri, I don't know what to do… I wish you're here right now…_

The phone began to ring, snapping me out of my misery. When I picked it up, I knew I really have to decide now.

"Wolfram?" the man on the other line said.

"Yes, it's me." I answered.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Honestly… no…"

"…"

"…"

"Have you decided?" he asked again

"Yes."

"And?"

"Something came up."

"What is it?"

"Yuuri got amnesia."

"Yuuri got what?" he was so surprised judging from his voice.

"Conrart, he has amnesia. He forgot everything for the last three years."

"But that's~"

The man who is calling me right now is Conrart Weller. He is my older half-brother, the second son of my mother. He is older to me by six years and a now working in my mother's company like the eldest brother, Gwendal Von Voltaire. He is also acquainted to Jennifer-san and Yuuri, because he is the one who named Yuuri. Coincidentally, Jennifer-san and Conrart met eighteen years ago when mother visited Japan for some business. When mother is having her monthly check-up on her pregnancy on me, Conrart was lost through the ward and met Jennifer-san. Jennifer-san was about to give birth to Yuuri, and Conrart was the one who helped her to bring her to the delivery room. After her delivery, Conrart visited her and Jennifer-san wanted him to name his son, in which he is now known as Yuuri.

Yuuri and Conrart met when we are in the first year of high school. I was at Yuuri's house and it was so late that I won't catch the last train. Conrart fetched me and that's when Jennifer-san and Conrart recognized each other. That is when they revealed the secret behind Yuuri's name. Back then, I despised Conrart for being my half-brother. I was straightened out by Yuuri when he noticed it, but not without a lot of fights with him.

"When was this?" Conrart asked again. I think he calmed down a little.

"Yesterday." I answered.

"So he forgot everything three years from yesterday."

"Yes." I confirmed.

"…"

"…"

"Have you told Yuuri about your situation?"

"Yes."

"When did you tell Yuuri?"

"The day before yesterday."

"…"

"…"

"So he forgot all about it. He forgot all about you."

"Yes." _For some reason that line hurts._

"So what do you do now?"

"I don't know… I honestly don't know."

"But you have to act now. You~"

"I KNOW! I know… There's no time left."

"…"

"…"

"Wolfram… I'll try to delay it. But~"

"Why do we have to do this?" I said suddenly.

"You know the reason. It is necessary."

"But why with me?"

"You know mother won't allow it without you."

"At least let me~"

"Wolfram…"

Now I remember. This is, what I may call, the root of all evil. The reason behind all the misery I had right now. It all started when they made the decision and forced to be in it. I have to tell this to Yuuri and that is when we had the fight the day before yesterday. Due to that fight, he was out of it and hit his head with the hardball – thus the amnesia. It was like a domino effect and it returned to were it has started. But it returned with a lot worse situation. It returned to this problem – I need to go back to Germany.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my conversation with Conrart, the phone began to ring again. _Did Conrart forget to tell me something?_ He said he will pay me visit if he had time and also check up on Yuuri. My mind is more messed up more than ever. The reason is not that I am confused on everything; it is that I perfectly understand everything and I am reluctant to face it.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Wo-Wolfram?" the man on the other line answered. Only one man I know will have that wimpy reply.

"Yuuri." I simply answered.

"…"

"…"

"Well? Do you have anything to say?"

"…"

"If you don't have anything to say I'll hang up." I threatened.

"…"

"Bye, Yuu~"

"Wa-wait! Please don't hang up!"

"…"

"…"

"Do you really have anything to say? Or you're just listening to my voice?" If you don't say anything I'll tease you a little.

"What?"

"So it is like that. Are you some kind of stalker?"

"No, I'm no~"

"What do you want me for? You have Murata don't you?" I know I said I only want to tease but right now I can't help myself. Why is it always Yuuri that receives my frustration?

"What are you say~"

"Did you guys patched up? So you're now officially lovers again, right?" _Yuuri please stop me!_

"Wolfram we are~"

"So what can you attain for listening to me?"

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri shouted

"…"

"Please just hear me out and please let me finish first."

"…"

"Okay?"

"…"

"Wolfram?"

"…"

"…"

"Okay."

"Good. Now first of all I didn't say anything before because I don't know how to say it to you. Secondly, Murata and I are not lovers, never were, never will. Thirdly~"

"So he said~"

"Didn't I tell you to let me finish first?"

"…"

"…"

"Sorry."

"Okay. Yes, Murata told me everything that it was only an act and everything said on that, including yours, are all lies."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I am used to Murata's antics. Your behavior is rather interesting. I might say that you are like being jealous or something."

"…"

"That's the third thing I want to tell you."

"So what is the thing you want to tell me?" I tried if I can answer back now.

"…"

"Yuuri!"

"Ha… I want to ask a favor to you."

"What is it?"

"Can you accompany me tomorrow at school?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Sorry for the short update. Actually I had a hard time writing this chapter after last chapter which is really fun to write. I know it's a let down from the last chapter because you didn't know what Yuuri and Murata had talked about. I promise I will let you know.

I need to consult you, readers, about something. Do you want a longer story on this plot or a shorter one with a sequel? Both options are dependent on my schedule and my willingness to write. Please tell me your thought about it.

**XEOHE:** About my conversation part, I didn't really put the names on it because it has an alternate flow. I mean, the flow would be like Yuuri, Wolfram, Yuuri, Wolfram, etc, etc. That is why I put the silent parts (the "…") for the continuous flow of conversation. It is tiring and a bit messy, for me, if I will always put the names. I hope you understand. Thank you for your review and I hope you will continue to review on my story.

**Alice:** I really like the previous chapter. Actually I was so excited when Murata made an appearance at chapter eight that I wrote the chapter nine right after I posted chapter eight. I like the evil plotting of Murata and I really like his character. Thank you for your review.

**XZanayu:** What is so wrong with Murata playing jokes? Haha! It adds up some spice to the story. Thank you for your reviews!

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	11. Chapter 11

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"Yuuri!"

"Ha… I want to ask a favor to you."

"What is it?"

"Can you accompany me tomorrow at school?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that it?" I asked.

"What do you mean is that it?" Yuuri replied as if I've been impolite with him.

"Yuuri, you don't need to ask that to me. We always go to~" I become silent on my realization.

_Oh right! I totally forgot._ Yuuri has amnesia and he forgot our morning routine together. This will be hard. What will Yuuri do tomorrow? There is the upcoming exam for the midterm, added to that are the mock exams as preparation for the college entrance examination. Maybe the other stuffs are insignificant but without memories, even the lesson learned for the last three years, will be hard. I guess there are only two options for Yuuri: either to start over in high school or file a leave of absence and recuperate. Both are disadvantageous, especially repeating the three years of high school. _Oh God!_

"Sorry I totally forgot about your… condition." I refrain on saying amnesia.

"It's okay. I mean I don't really have a choice." Yuuri replied nonchalantly.

"Oh… Okay."

"So will you accompany tomorrow?" he asked again.

"I guess. I mean I don't have a choice, am I?" I replied using his previous line.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"For one, I always clean up your mess."

"Huh?"

"Yes, secondly you are always goofing around and~"

"I am not!" he shouted defiantly.

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"What? I am only saying the truth! I am reminding you what you are back then."

"Are you sure you're not lying to me!?"

"Why would I?" I said indignantly.

"…"

"But one this is for sure. You will always be a wimp!"

"I am not a wimp!"

_I so miss that!_ I with all the mess happening, I miss a conversation like this with Yuuri. Although it is like a quarrel, to us – at least for me right now – it is like a stress relief from everything. This way we could voice out all our problems and relieved it with all the shouts. _Yuuri…_

"…"

"…"

"Pfft! Haha!" I suddenly burst into laughing.

"What's so funny?" he is clearly confused on my words right now.

"Nothing… It's nothing." And I just continue to laugh out loud.

"Are you making fun of me?" he said in a defeated voice. I wish I could see his surely pouting face right now.

"…"

"…"

"It's nothing. I was just teasing you." I said as I calmed down form my laughs.

"…"

"…"

"Are you okay now?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"What?" _Is it just me or the roles have been reversed?_

"When you answered the phone earlier you sounded sad and disturbed about something."

"Really?" _Did I really sound that desperate?_

"Yup! And now that you are laughing, I guess you are now a bit okay."

"Well… Maybe I am a bit bothered… But whose fault you think it is?"

"What do you mean? Is it my fault?"

"Of course it's yours! It's always been your fault!"

"What?!"

"Pfft! Haha!" I laugh out loud for the second time.

"…"

"…"

"Is it really my fault?"

"Not entirely. Maybe a little but you still have a fault." I replied.

"…"

"…"

"So are you okay now?" he asked again

"Hm… I guess I'm okay for now."

"Good."

"What's with the sudden concern?"

"Nothing. It's just I don't want you to feel bad or anything, especially on my condition."

"…"

"And I feel worse when I see or hear you in pain."

"…" _Yuuri…_

"I don't know why, but when I heard you sound depressed I had this urged to go to your place and comfort you. Its kind a funny because I don't really know where you live but I have this gut feeling that I know."

"…" _I really wish you are here right now._

"Wolfram? Do I know where you live?"

"…" _Yuuri…_

"Hey! Are you there?"

"Ye-yes." I stuttered. Before I realized it, there are tears in my eyes and my throat is constricted.

"He-hey Wolf, are you crying?"

"…" _Please don't use that voice… I so miss you, but I know I can't demand on you right now. _

"Hey, Wolfram?"

"I'm ok. I just remembered something. But I'm okay now. Really." I tried to assure him.

"…"

"Please don't worry about it."

"…"

"Okay?"

"…Okay if you say so…" he replied but still unsure on what happened,

"Right, so about tomorrow we should meet right?"

"Right."

"I'll just go to your house early tomorrow, maybe around six, so we can get to school together."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. So see you tomorrow."

Yeah…" _Is he still bothered?_

"Yuuri, I am really okay. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Good night!" _If you are by my side, I'll always be okay._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up early the next morning so that I can accompany to school. I didn't really have the time prepare breakfast as I heard my stomach growled, maybe I'll just grab something to eat on the way to school. As I walk to Yuuri's house, I remembered last night's conversation. _Why did cry back there?_ Is it because of those words? I was crying before I realized it after he said those words. Those words… are like the present Yuuri that I know when he had his memories of me.

I reached the Shibuya household while I am engrossed on my thinking. I was about to ring the doorbell on their front step when the door opened and someone grab me into a hug.

"Whaaa…" is all I can say when the person at the door hugged me.

"Wolf-chan, good morning! I so missed you!" the person replied. She is really hugging me really tight.

"Good morning… to you too… Jennifer-san…" I replied in between my breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hug you really tight?" she asked as she noticed my forced reply.

"It's ok Jennifer-san. I am used to it. My mother always smothers me with her hugs."

"You are so sweet! I wish Yuu-chan is like you! Well, let's not stand outside. Come in!" she said as she invited me inside the house.

Their house is a typical like the rest in their neighborhood. Big enough for a family of four, with a garage and a small garden. This maybe typical but this particular house brings warmth when you enter it. The reason is simply the people that live in here. Well, maybe not all…

"Jennifer-san where is Yuuri?" I tried to ask as she leads me to the living room.

"Hmm? I guess he is still asleep." She replied

"Still asleep?" _What the hell? He was the one who asked me!_

"Yes. He was still up late last night. Are you the one on the phone with him?"

"Uhm..." _Why is she asking that?_

"Well, after that phone call he looks so depressed. I ask him why but he didn't tell me. He just said he won't eat dinner and went straight into his room. When I checked on him on midnight he was still up. I guess he was bothered about that phone call. Well, ever since he got amnesia, he was like that. I don't really understand it."

So Jennifer-san noticed it too. Yuuri has a bit changed ever since he got the amnesia. I don't really know if it a good thing or not but with Jennifer-san's concern…

"What would he do now? I mean with amnesia, what would he do at school?" I asked if she had an idea what Yuuri would do.

"We talked about that last night, the family concluded that he would file a leave of absence and recuperate. Although I am concern about his future, three years worth of knowledge is a big deal especially on college. Yuuri said it would be alright, he said he would just ask help on Ken-chan or you."

"I see. I guess that's option he has." Then on cue my stomach growled. Followed by Jennifer-san's giggles. I am so embarrassed I could feel my face getting hot. "I'll… I'll just check up on Yuuri upstairs."

I excuse myself before anything worse happened. Before I take flight on the stairs, I heard Jennifer-san saying that he would also prepare me breakfast seeing that my stomach is complaining. _Man, of all the time why now?!_ Due to a force of habit I entered Yuuri's room without knocking.

"Yuuri? Are you up?" I asked since Yuuri has a habit of pretending to be asleep when he doesn't want to do anything. As I walked up to his bed, I confirmed that he is still asleep judging from his face and regular breath. It has been a while since I saw Yuuri's sleeping face. I sat down on the edge of his bed and observe his face. _At least for a while let me see this face… Maybe this would be the last… _He really looks like a kid, especially with this sleeping face. _Yuuri… I guess I need to wake you up now._

Before I can do any move, a hand snagged on my waist and I fell on top of Yuuri. I was frozen on the spot. I don't know what to do next. Tentatively, I look up to see if Yuuri is awake. When I saw that his eyes are still closed, I tried to remove myself on top of him.

"Don't'!" I heard a voice. It's Yuuri's! I was again frozen on the spot. I thought Yuuri was asleep.

"Yuuri? Are you awake?" I asked softly.

"…" He didn't reply. He pulled me back again and he securely placed both his arms around my waist. _Why are you doing this?_

"Yuuri?"

"I'm sorry. But for a while… just be here with me…" he replied softly onto my ear.

"Yuuri… do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, I know it very well… I may not really know why…"

"Yuuri…"

"So please… just be here with me. My heart has been yearning you…"

We were silent for a while. Although I want to think rationally, I can't. Although I don't know why did this happened or what exactly Yuuri is thinking right now, I did what I have do right now. I hugged him back, circling my arms around his torso. Right then, I felt at ease. All the worries and frustration I had for the last couple of days were just faint memories. Right now I am content. I've been holding back for the last three days. Although he is not completely him, his body's memory recognized me. I've got my sun back, my pillar of support. I've got my Yuuri right now and it's all I wanted. Although I can say this only on my mind: _Yuuri, I missed you… I love you so much._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I give to you the latest chapter. Do you like it? Yes, Yuuri and Wolfram are lovers from the start. It is really sad and frustrating on Wolfram's part. Sorry for the bit of angst.

About the option that I had asked on the previous chapter, I am still considering on what to do. The 'sequel' that I had in mind may be really a prequel, the story about the forgotten three years, or a sequel to this story. I really have a lot of ideas and balancing my option with my schedule on real life. I hope you will continue your support on any option that I will take.

**Alice:** Honestly, I was at pinch thinking how I could associate Conrart naming Yuuri in this AU. Because of the anime's explanation, I need to make up the age difference. Thank you for your review!

**XEOHE:** Thank you for your review. I am still considering my option. I'll try my best on writing my story.

**Akenhod:** I am so glad that you like the previous two chapters. I am so glad that you voice out your thought about my option. Thank you very much!

**XZanayu:** Here's the next chapter! Thank you very much!

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	12. Chapter 12

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

Right now I am content. I've been holding back for the last three days. Although he is not completely him, his body's memory recognized me. I've got my sun back, my pillar of support. I've got my Yuuri right now and it's all I wanted. Although I can say this only on my mind: _Yuuri, I missed you… I love you so much._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just stay put on my position as minutes pass by, satisfied on everything. When I look at it closely, I am currently sprawled on Yuuri as he imprisoned me by his arms. My face on top of his broad chest and my hands circled around his torso. As my sanity came back on me, I know my face will be beat red right about now. I can't really know if Yuuri is awake or not, so once again I try wriggling out of his grasp. His hands didn't move even a bunch. As I tried to sit up, he rolled over and I ended up on the left side of the bed, between the wall and Yuuri.

_I guess I can't really get out now… I have to wake him up sooner or later…_

"Just be… with me… right here… at my… side." Yuuri said in a very soft voice. That was the last thing I hear as I succumbed onto the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What happened? Where am I?_ _What is that noise?_

I was still a little disoriented when I wake up from the sound of the alarm clock. _Wait?! Wake up? _I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. As I tried to sit up I become dizzy from the sleep. I tried to see the surrounding and realized that Yuuri is nowhere to find. I feel a little disappointed but I just let it pass now. _Maybe at the showers…_ I thought as I glanced at the alarm clock to turn it off. It's almost seven in the morning, still more time left before class. As stand up to compose myself, I realized that I just completely occupied Yuuri's bed. _And my uniform has creases!_ Well, I can't do anything about that.

While waiting for Yuuri to return, I began ponder on what happened earlier. For starters, Yuuri just hugged me and said his heart is yearning for me. Maybe he was half-asleep and dreaming of the past or something back then. Is that the present Yuuri, my Yuuri? I can't really know for sure. I was torn from my reverie when I heard the door creaked and saw Yuuri peaked in.

"Yuuri…" I said as I saw him.

"Uhm… Good morning… Wo-wolfram…" he replied on a stuttered fashion, still peaking at the door. He maybe a wimp but he never replied me like this. If he did, he is either embarrassed or hiding something.

"What's with the greeting?" I said trying to force out the real reason.

"No-nothing at all." he said as he full enters his room. _Is he blushing?_

"…"

"…"

"Yuuri what is it?" I asked again. If he won't take the initiative, I'll take it out by force.

"Wha-what are you a-asking about?" he replied not-so-innocently.

"Yuuri!"

"…"

"Yuuri, I know you are either embarrassed on something or hiding something for me. So which is it?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What was that?" I said. I think I heard him say something but it is really low to hear.

"I said… It's the first one… It's about my mother so… so don't worry about." he finally replied.

"Fine." I just said to end the argument.

How can I not worry about it? Even if Yuuri said that it is about Jennifer-san, it was like he is embarrassed with me. He was stuttering and blushing on me. Did something happen while I was sleeping? Well I can't force him to answer any further. I looked at the clock again and saw that it was thirty minutes after seven.

"Oh no! We'll be late if we don't go now!" I shouted as I collect my things.

"Well you were the one sleeping peacefully." He smartly retorted.

"Then why didn't you wake me up? And Jennifer-san prepared breakfast for us."

"Don't worry about it. Mom packed it..." the rest was drowned into mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's go." He said hurriedly. _Is that a blush, again?_

"Okay." I said as I followed him downstairs. _Something did happen!_

We said our goodbyes to Jennifer-san, who is apparently the only one in the house, and went to school on Yuuri's bike.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm bored! And I can't take it anymore!_

Earlier when we arrived at the school, which was almost time for first period, we took separate ways. Yuuri went straight to the faculty room to consult on the teachers, especially out homeroom teacher and I went to class. Before we separate, he said he will meet me in the cafeteria at lunch. It is now third period, after this would be lunch. Time is really slow when you are waiting. With my luck today, I think it will be longer. For the record, this period is history and this term we would be discussing history on the European region. Today, coincidentally, our teacher proudly discusses to us the country named Germany.

_God is this a sign?_ I asked desperately. Added to my impatience is the frustration towards the teacher. He would randomly ask question specifically towards me like 'Is that right, Von Bielefeld-san?' or 'What are you thoughts about this, Von Bielefeld-san?' like I would know about that in-depth history.

Germany is my mother's homeland. This country is also the country where all of us siblings were born. I could say it is a good place but since the basis is on my early childhood, I cannot be so sure. I spent twelve years of my life there before my family moved here to Japan. This country also is the headquarters of the Von Spitzberg Group of Companies – the one owned by our mother and uncle. This company showcases all product and service that concerns on the department of beauty and wellness. It operates from beauty products, like lipstick, mascara and lotion, to spas, recreation centers and hotels. The company saw an opportunity on the Japanese market and decided to expand. For some reason, my mother lead this expansion and we came with her.

Now with the financial crisis, mother needs to focus on the mother company thus the need to return. It was decided that she will be returning with the three of us. Or so I heard. Frankly speaking, I am the only one that needs to return since I am a minor. I think they made that decision in order for me to have no complaints. I mean I would decide to stay here in Japan since I am practically living alone. The reason for that is when I am on the second year of high school, mother, Conrart and Gwendal have different projects on different prefecture and would have to live there for a period of time. I told them I would like to stay here for personal reason. They feel I would do the same thing if mother decided to return to Japan without Conrart and Gwendal.

As my mind wonders on the past, the bell rang signaling the time for lunch. I frantically run towards the direction of the cafeteria to meet Yuuri. As I enter the cafeteria, I saw Yuuri seated at the table beside the window. _Our usual place_. He was looking outside as if contemplating on something. As I walked to him, I noticed that he had ordered our lunch. I smiled at the lunch he ordered for us, curry rice.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Oh! Hi Wolfram!" He greeted back as soon.

"So how is it?" I ask and took my seat across him.

"Well, Gunter-san said it is a good idea to take a leave of absence to recuperate but…" he hesitated.

"But?" I pushed.

"Then he started acting weird. He said something like 'he would miss me' and started crying." He said and made a funny face.

"Pfft! Haha!" I can't help myself and started laughing. I forgot all about Von Christ-sensei.

"It's not funny! He was so weird; it was like… like he likes me."

"Well… he is infatuated to you…" I said between my laughs and giggles.

"Really? He is?"

"Yup for a long time. If I remember correctly, he is making a move to you since first year…"

"What? And I didn't do anything about it?" he asked as if he ridiculously done something.

"Well, you can't really do anything to Von Christ-sensei."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yup! So don't worry about it."

"I am not worried. Just… disturbed." He said. I think he shuddered on that thought.

"…"

"…"

"…"  
"So what are you worried about?" I asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"It is written all over your face."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know I will still ask for it."

"…"

"…"

"Uhm, Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going out with someone?"

That is the question I really hoped that he will not ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I apologize again for the short update. My schedule is really busy on weekend and for some reason my interest on this story is ebbing away. But I really hope that you like this chapter, although it is a bit short.

**minatomutz:** Kissing scene? Hm… I really don't have any idea how to write a kissing scene but I'll try my best – maybe on the succeeding chapter/s. Just stay put. Thank you for your review.

**XZanayu:** Well our body sometimes moves on their on, like on instincts and reflexes. That's one explanation on how can that scene happened. Thank you for your continuous review on my story.

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	13. Chapter 13

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"Uhm, Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going out with someone?"

That is the question I really hoped that he will not ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…"

"…"

"Wolfram?"

"…"

"Hey! Wolfram!"

"…"

I was really taken aback on that sudden question from Yuuri. That was the question I really, really dread on answering. Why did Yuuri want to ask this now? Did he remember anything? What should I do? Is it really the time for this? More and more question popped into my head as I drown on my own misery. That was until Yuuri caught my attention.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted in front of my face. _Wow! His face is so near… I can just kiss him if I~_

"Whaaa!" I shouted and pushed Yuuri, although it was a little delayed reaction. I was both nervous and excited on what just happened. I guess I had push Yuuri stronger than I thought that he was toppled on his seat.

"Ouch! That hurts you know!" he whined and pick up himself from the floor.

"I'm so sorry… I was just surprised! You face was so near and…" the rest was forgotten as I give him a hand.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I startled you. You were just out of it that you just ignore me."

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"…" _Please let Yuuri forgot about the question! Please!_

"So… are you answering my question or not?"

"…" _Great! Just my luck!_

"It is okay if you don't want to." He said but I can clearly see his disappointment. _Why is that?_

"Yuuri…" I started.

"Yes?" _Is that hope I am seeing in his eyes?_

"Before I answer that question… may I ask some question?" I carefully asked.

"You just asked." He said. _Now he is being playful!_

"Yuuri!" frustration is clear to my voice.

"Okay!" and I think he just mumbled 'I was just joking' or something like that.

"Okay." I just let that one slide for the sake of this important conversation.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yuuri, may I ask why are you asking me that?" I started after a needed pause.

"If I say I am curious, what would be your reply?" he answered back.

"Yuuri! I am serious here. Be serious!"

"Okay, okay. Well…" he scratched the back of his head as he pondered on what to say.

"…" _You're torturing me! Please say something!_

"Well, when we arrived earlier, some of the first years, mostly girls, cornered me on my way to the faculty. They asked me if you are dating someone. They asked me because I am the closest to you in this school. Then some of them asked me give some of their love letters to you." he got the letters form his bag and gave it to me.

"Is that it?" I asked but deep inside I was relieved from all the tension.

"Well… yeah…?" he asked although he was a bit unsure.

"Okay." I confirmed.

"So what is your answer?"

"…" _Yuuri do you want to know the truth?_

"…"

"Well…" _What should I answer: 'Yes I am dating and it's you' or 'No, I am currently no going out with someone'?_

"Well?"

"Well, technically, lately I am not going out with someone."

"What does that mean?" he asked unsatisfied with my answer.

"That is all I have to say on that." I answered firmly to stop further questions.

"But~"

"No buts."

"Fine! So you guys heard that?" Yuuri shouted on my backside. I turned and saw most of the students looking and listening to our conversation, and I suspect that the students sitting beside our table were the first years that asked Yuuri. My fury is building up and it can only subside if I can beat the hell out of Yuuri!

"Yuuri! What the hell!" I shouted and turned to Yuuri. To my surprise Yuuri was by the door, exiting the cafeteria.

"See you later, Wolf!" he said playfully as he run for his own dear life.

"Oh, no you won't!" I said as I run after him.

I run after him determined to punish Yuuri for that stunt. _Who the hell do Yuuri think he is?_ He just made me a prey for all the suitors, fangirls, maniacs and perverts alike! I don't want to have a heavier load with all the people fawning over me. _You will definitely pay for this!_ We literally run around the entire campus. I was at disadvantage because Yuuri is a baseball kid where running is necessary. I am so out of breath while Yuuri had a time taunting me further. I could day he was just leading me to anywhere he wanted. I noticed while running that he is taking a route towards the rooftop. _Definitely leading me…_ He just opened the door to the rooftop and I followed him soon after. I stopped by the door and it was no surprise to see that was waiting for me by the fence.

"I guess you really can't catch me!" he said proudly.

"Yeah! But I can now. You just trapped yourself here." I said as I closed the door, the only way in and out of the rooftop – except if you jump over the fence of the fifth floor.

"Who said I want to escape? I know you will let me go."

"How sure are you?"

"Because~" as if on cue the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch break and start of the next period "you have to go back to class." He said smugly.

"You will pay for that stunt you did back there, sooner or later." I glared back at him.

"I'll choose it to be later."

"You are lucky! Well, see you later…"

"Okay…"

"…" _Is it me or he want to ask me something else._

"…"  
"Do you have something else to say?" I asked him.

"I'll walk you to your room." He said with a smile but his tells me otherwise that that is not what he wanted to tell me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked to the room, specifically the laboratory, for the next period, which is science, but before Yuuri can get away our classmates pour out of the room and bombarded him with questions. It seems that the news of Yuuri filing a leave of absence leaked out of the faculty. Luckily the reason for such leave is still a secret but unluckily that is the reason for the said uproar. He tried to talk them out but just when they are willing to let him go our science teacher, Von Karbelnikoff-sensei, came and sternly said that it won't hurt if Yuuri would stay for now. Or so she said.

Miss Anisinna Von Karbelnikoff is known throughout the school as the mad scientist. She will try different experiment and usually she does that during class hours where she usually asks the help of a student or two. It would be interesting, especially the ideas she had, if not for the usual explosion and fire followed by the sprinkler inside the laboratory. Thus created a class rule 'Miss Anisinna's assistant/s of the day', which is arranged alphabetically, and 'always bring your umbrella on science day', which is self-explanatory.

Today is a science day and last session she said she would like to test her new machine – the 'Let-me Remember-everything-kun in which she 'specifically' created fro students who have problems learning. I highly doubt that that is her only reason. She definitely knows who would be her assistant everyday. I think she specifically do an experiment that will help her assistant. I remember when it was my turn to be her assistant; she concocted a formula that will make me 'calm and mild'. The next day I was taken to the hospital for food poisoning. I really wonder how Von Karbelnikoff-sensei can continue her teaching job.

"Okay everyone since its Shibuya-san's last day before his leave of absence I'll pick Shibuya as my assistant for today." She said.

_I knew it!_ She definitely made that machine (or the name only, we'll never know) for the sake (or shall I say for torturing) Yuuri. I heard the assigned assistant today let out a big sigh. Who would be if your life will be saved for one day? I then turned to Yuuri who is now really confused right now. Poor Yuuri! I guess he didn't understand what is happening. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he walked to me.

"Uhm, Wolfram… what is happening?" he asked in a hush voice trying to be polite.

"I think it will be for the best if you don't know." I answered back.

"Now, I'm really scared. My instinct is telling me to never get near that machine."

"I guess…" I simply answered and gave him a devious smirk.

Before Yuuri can retort back, Von Karbelnikoff-sensei dragged him to the front and set the wires on Yuuri's head and strap him in place on a steel chair. The atmosphere in the class changed from fear to excitement, even I am excited on this outcome. _I'm sorry Yuuri… I want to know if this will work on you. At least this will be you last time… neither if you survive or not._ Even I thought that that thought is too much.

The machine began to start and emit some strange sound. Paper came out on its right side in which I think is the machine reading and status. Few minutes later the machine's red light began to glow and the noise became like a siren's. Everyone run at the back side of the laboratory and made a fortress from the tables. Meanwhile Von Karbelnikoff-san began to mumble on something and exited the room. Yuuri began to panic and yelled 'get me out of here!' When I made my way to save Yuuri, the machine exploded. The thick smoke covered the entire laboratory and the students made their way out of the room, some were kind enough to open the windows. When the smoke subside, I looked for Yuuri and found him unconscious, still strapped on the chair.

"Yuuri!" I yelled and tried to help him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Here's another chapter on my story. I really hope that you, readers, would like it. I am currently writing another story, a Kyou Kara Maou story, so I may update a bit late next chapter. Don't worry I would definitely finish this chapter. I just want to remove the excitement for my next story from my system so I can focus on this. Stay tuned for my next story. I'll give some hint. It is not a AU, Yuuram pairing of course and it would be a long one-shot.

**MostlyLovely:** I am really grateful that you gave this story the thought and time to make a review. Thank you very much!

**XEOHE:** I apologize with the suspense. Didn't you notice that Yuuri addresses Gunter Gunter-san and Wolfram Von Christ-sensei? Actually it is a mistake on my side. If I'm not mistaken is it very rude to address your teacher without the sensei, although some won't mind it, and addressing a person on first name basis means that both of them have a close relationship. Let's just assume that Gunter Von Christ don't mind at all that Yuuri address him like that, although I doubt that he would. Thank you for your reviews.

**Alice: **I apologize with the suspense. I am really grateful that you say your thoughts on my story. May I ask you if the quality of my recent chapters is lower than the earlier? Don't worry! I am just distracted by a more interesting story that I am working on. It's not like I wouldn't finish this. You can be honest with me. Thank you for your time on reviewing and answering my question.

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	14. Chapter 14

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

The thick smoke covered the entire laboratory and the students made their way out of the room, some were kind enough to open the windows. When the smoke subside, I looked for Yuuri and found him unconscious, still strapped on the chair.

"Yuuri!" I yelled and tried to help him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the help of two of Yuuri's friend he was brought to the nurse's office and was treated in a closed room by the 'sergeant'. After thirty minutes she, the 'sergeant', walks out of the room and proclaimed that he is out of danger, just out of conscious due to the shock he just experienced and some minor cuts and burns. I let out my breath that I didn't realize that I am holding.

I entered the nurse's office to check up on Yuuri. I found him sleeping. When I was waling near him, he waked up and stared at me. I was rooted to the spot by that stare. He slowly stands up and walks to where I was rooted. He lifted his hand to caress my face. Then he said:

"I'm back…"

_Wait! He's back? What does that suppose to mean? Does he mean that he remembers everything from three years ago? And he remembers what happened few days ago?_

After a few minutes of just standing there and Yuuri caressing my face, he again made a move. He caressed my lips with his thumb and lowered his face to meet mine.

_What?! Whoaa! His face is so near, and becoming nearer… Is he going to… kiss me? _And I shut my eyes and succumbed to the~

"…"

Okay, I admit. It was just me and my wishful thinking. There's nothing better to do. The truth is that I am sitting on a chair besides Yuuri's bed waiting for him to wake up after we (me and Yuuri's friends) brought him to the nurse's office. Gisela-san, the nurse in charge, checked him and said that he is just unconscious maybe due to what he just experienced. She then treated the minor cuts and burned Yuuri had from the machine's explosion.

Miss Gisela Von Christ is the daughter of our homeroom teacher Gunter Von Christ-sensei. Actually she is his adopted daughter and I think she is actually her niece. She studied medicine and became a military doctor for some reason that I would never understand. Thus she had the 'sergeant' mode which is very scary that even the buffed Physical Education teacher trembles when she orders. She is also the trainer/adviser of the football club. When the football team was a newly formed club the council requires an adviser and the only staff that didn't handle any club was Gisela-san. I think it is out of desperation that the club agreed to Gisela-san. I can't even imagine what were their training schedules made by a doctor a military officer. Scary!

_Ah… I don't have anything to do but wait…_ I gave a large sighed. Gisela-san became her 'sergeant' mode when she noticed that the football team is fooling around the field. Before she left to the football club she said sternly (on 'sergeant' mode and I instinctively straightened my back as if a soldier) that don't let anyone disturb Yuuri's rest, even his father, and don't let him go home until she returns for another check-up (and I unintentionally answered 'Yes Ma'am!). After that I just shuddered from fear just hearing that voice. I then turned to Yuuri. He is now peacefully sleeping. I began to wonder what will happen after he wakes up. It is like my wishful thinking earlier? I just stared at his face. _How I wish that… ki-kiss… will happen… _I know I blushed out my own embarrassment.

"…"

I don't know what came to me but if I remember correctly I was sitting _on a chair_ and waiting for Yuuri to wake up. But now… I am sitting _on the edge of the bed_ and leaning down to… _kiss_ Yuuri. Well, there are no people around to catch me. No one will ever know anything what is about to happen. _What am I thinking at a time like now? Is this the effect of solitude? It's not like we didn't kissed before… We are… were lovers…_ And I continue to lower my head to meet Yuuri's lips…_Just a little more…_

*knock* *knock*

"Shibuya-san! Shibuya-san!" a very irritating voice that I really, really despise now burst into the office. It was Von Christ-sensei. He must hear the accident from our class. _I really, really hate this man!_ It's not like I didn't expected this. Actually I have anticipated this even though Gisela-san asked for it. But why now?! Of all the times, why now?!

Mister Gunter Von Christ is our homeroom adviser and a history teacher. He is popular among the girls in school with his looks that previously were a model's. His resignation was covered up but according to the rumors, his agency and his client company got on a feud over him. I wouldn't care less what was the feud all about but I do care on how he chases after Yuuri. If I remember correctly Yuuri and Von Christ-sensei met after our entrance ceremony three years ago. When Yuuri bumped into Von Christ-sensei upon returning from his errand, which is my fault, sensei was awestricken by him. After that sensei would always make a move to be with Yuuri. He would summon Yuuri for help on every trivial thing he could think of, the worst would be he wants Yuuri to give him a back rub. I would say that was harassment! Later we learned that the reason for sensei behavior. It was because Yuuri resembles a king on an ancient kingdom that Von Christ-sensei was researching on. I think the kingdom was called Shin Makoku and the king that resembles Yuuri was 27th king and the greatest of their kings.

Really! What's the deal with this school?! First there is a mad scientist that uses her students as guinea pigs. Then there is 'sergeant' that terrorizes students that don't abide her prescription (rules), especially the football team. And now this! This irritating, over-acting, lecher of a teacher! What's more it is Yuuri that he is infatuated with, _my_ Yuuri

"Von Christ-sensei, please refrain from making a loud noise. Yuuri is sleeping." I said in a very strained voice. One reason would be Yuuri is sleeping and the other is that I am battling myself on strangling my teacher.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just worried that Shibuya-san would be hurt. That Anisinnna should really be~"

"Sensei, you're rattling and it's too loud." I said to cut his speech.

"Yes, yes. I am really sorry about that."

"…"

"…"

"One thing more, Gisela-san asked me to not to accept visitors for Yuuri and it include you sensei." I said calmly. I really hope that he would not over react on that.

"…"

"…"

What was that? What did you just said? I can't visit my beloved student?! I am worried about him, too!" he said and began crying like a madman.

"You should understand that~"

"What should I understand? Am I nuisance?"

"Well…" _You are if I say so myself_.

"Well? Come on, speak your mind!"

"…" _What is that dark aura I am sensing at sensei's back? Is that…Oh no!_

"What?"

"I think… you should… turn around sensei." I said.

"Why would I~" the rest of what he wanted to say was drowned in fear. On his back was Gisela-san herself and she was on her 'sergeant' mode.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did something happen?" Yuuri asked as we are now walking out of the school building.

"Why do you asked?" I replied.

"Well, it's like you had fun earlier."

"Well… you may say that."

Actually, it was really fun watching Gisela-san reprimand Von Christ-sensei. It would have been enjoyable if the talking to was not also directed to me. Still most of the 'sergeant's' wrath was directed to sensei. Yuuri woke up after all the commotion. Sensei and I was thrown out of the office as Gisela-san performs a last minute check-up on Yuuri. He was proclaimed okay after a few minutes and may return home. Oddly enough Von Christ-sensei didn't fuss about Yuuri and just said 'I'm glad you're okay. You may go home now.' After that Yuuri and I walked to our homeroom to collect our things.

"So, Yuuri are you really okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… At least that is what I think." He answered.

"That's good! Although you were a total wimp for falling unconscious from that!" I said making fun of Yuuri.

"Although I really like that you are having fun right now but please don't direct it to me. I am not a wimp!" he said as he pout from my teases.

"But you are~"

Something caught my eyes that stopped me from continuing my teases. A black car stopped in front of the school gates as we were walking out. Then the door opens and out came my brother.

"Conrart!" I yelled.

"Hi there!" he said.

"I thought you're at business trip right now."

"Well, I said I would visit if I had a time. I had time right now."

"Oh right."

"Uhm, Wolfram?" Yuuri said as he tries to get my attention.

"Oh, right. You can't remember him." I answered back.

"So who are you mister?" He asked Conrart.

"Well Yuuri let me re-introduce you. Yuuri this is Conrart. He is my brother and your godfather."

"…"

"…"

"What? You are my godfather?" he asked.

"Ah yes. More specifically I am the one who named you." Conrart said.

"No way!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** So here's another chapter of my story. Did you expect a kissing scene? Well, too bad. But may I ask if the feeling is right on that scene? As you may know this is my first story so I don't really know how to write a kissing scene. I hope you enjoy this one. I guess updated on time although I said I would be late.

**XZanayu:** Well… not all Anisinna's inventions were failure. They all need some adjustments from the previous one in order to work. But it is still worth a laugh.

**XEOHE:** Electric chair? Hmm… I think it's more like a chair found inside a torture chamber. With Anisinna's invention, it is at torture chamber.

**Alice: **Thank you very much for that review. I think I have an idea what is the mysterious feel you are having. I think it will be on the part of Yuuri since this story is written on Wolfram's perspective. Well, that's how the story works! If I remember correctly, my high school science labs are exciting but not this extreme!

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	15. Chapter 15

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"Well Yuuri let me re-introduce you. Yuuri this is Conrart. He is my brother and your godfather."

"…"

"…"

"What? You are my godfather?" he asked.

"Ah yes. More specifically I am the one who named you." Conrart said.

"No way!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Currently we are now inside of Conrart's car, driving our way to bring Yuuri home. I explained to Conrart what happened in our science lab class and he offered his car. Subsequently I am really pissed right now. I am sitting in the back seat, as requested by Yuuri, and he is sitting in the front seat with Conrart as the driver. They are talking amiably as if catching up to the times they haven't met. The truth is that their topic is only baseball and Yuuri is the one who needs to catch up. Unfortunately I don't really have an interest in baseball, and if I have any it involves only Yuuri and his team.

_Damn I am so jealous right now!_ I thought to myself. And who wouldn't? I remember when I introduced Conrart to Yuuri three years ago, they also hit off pretty well like now. For days Conrart and Yuuri would be talking over the phone and even when I was occasionally visited by Conrart – that turns out to be more time for both of them to talk. When I reached my limit I didn't talk to Yuuri for at least a month. I didn't say any single word to him. Who wouldn't? When a person you always with keep talking about another person. After a month we made up and his 'Conrart is my godfather' reason mellowed down.

After twenty minutes of torture in the car we finally arrived in front of Yuuri's house. Conrart gets out of the car immediately and opens up the door for Yuuri. _He's not a girl you know and he also not handicapped!_ I shouted in my mind as Yuuri accepted Conrart's gesture although a little embarrassed. With all that I was left on my own to open up the door on my side.

As soon as we entered the gates of Shibuya residence, Jennifer-san came out of the house and fiercely hugged Yuuri. At least I still have a laugh on that.

"Yuu-chan welcome home! I'm so worried when you didn't come home early." Jennifer-san began.

"Mom! I'm okay. There is just an accident in class." Yuuri said.

"Really? Oh, I didn't noticed you lot there." Jennifer-san finally noticed Conrart and me.

"It's been a while Miko-san." Conrart greeted.

"Ah! Conrart it's nice to meet you again. Wolf-chan you're here too!" Jennifer-san said in excitement.

"Hello Jennifer-san." I greeted Jennifer-san.

"Hello! Oh my how rude of me… Come in, come in." Jennifer-san finally said. I think he noticed the irritated look Yuuri is giving her now.

As we enter the house, Yuuri grabbed my arm and pulled me to the stairs.

"Mom, Wolfram and I… have to do… our homework." Yuuri said. I know that is an excuse, a very lame excuse, but why do something like this?

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan. You know you just have to tell me the truth." Jennifer-san replied.

"Huh?" Yuuri said stupidly.

"Yuu-chan, just say you want to be alone with Wolf-chan." Jennifer-san said happily.

"Whaa~" Yuuri said. He then blushed. I can also feel a blush coming over me. Conrart on the other hand just smile in amusement.

"Hehe! Okay, I'll just bring some snacks later. So I'll just keep Conrart company." She finally said and tow off with her Conrart. Before she enters the door to the living room she said "Wolf-chan just call me Mama, okay?" and smiled.

We were both silent for a while, still blushing from Jennifer~ I mean Mama's (she said call her like that) comment. It was embarrassing but deep inside me really like it.

"So let's go…?" Yuuri finally asked tentatively.

"Mm…" I just said in agreement.

As we entered Yuuri's room, Yuuri immediately goes to his closet and to bring out something. That something, I recognized, was the diary we bought a few days ago. _So he really is writing a diary?_

"So?" I tentatively asked. I am curious on why he want me here.

"…"

"…"

"Uhm… Wolfram can I tell you something?" Yuuri finally said.

"Okay." _What is it?_ The curiosity is eating me up.

"…"

"…"

"Actually, I think I remember something…" Yuuri said.

"Huh? What do you mean _you think_?" I asked.

"Well I still don't know if it a part of my memory that is why…"

"So?"

"Huh?"

"What did you think you remembered?"

"Ah, okay."

"…"

"Well, it's like this. I am at the rooftop of our school. I was with someone; I can't remember who it was. I can even distinguish if it's a boy or a girl. Anyway, that person is saying something to me. I also can't remember what that person said. What I do remember is that at first I was confused on what that person is saying. Then when that person finished what he or she is saying I feel really good. As if… as if that person said what I was awaiting for a while. I really don't know myself but that is the explanation on what I felt." Yuuri finished his story.

"So when was this? When did you remember this?" I asked. _Is that~?_

"Well, when I woke up this morning. It's like I have dreamt it." He said.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked again. _I need some confirmation._

"Hmmm…"

"Anything. Like the weather or that person's looks…" I suggested.

"Well… I do think that it was in spring since the cherry blossom was everywhere… As for the person… I think he or she had the same height as mine since I can directly see his or her eyes… at least that is what I think…" he said as he browse his diary for any other information.

"…" _It can't be! That was~_

"So? What do you think?" he asked.

"Hmm? Well… I think it's your memory."

"You think so?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes…" I confirmed. _Because I have that memory too._

Before Yuuri can ask any further Mama called out for him. Apparently they run out of tea and she asked Yuuri to buy it from the nearby tea house. He whined a little but still complied with Mama's request. Before he leave his room, he said to wait for him in here and left.

I was alone in the room. It would have been better if I just go down stairs and engage in Mama and Conrart's conversation. But as I was about to let myself out I noticed Yuuri's diary and the key to it, which is the blue tear shaped necklace. It was on the top of his drawer by the window. I know it's bad to read other people's diary, since it's a privacy thing, but I am curious if Yuuri remembers anything else. _Beside he used to tell me everything and he just told me something right inside this diary_, with that though I opened the diary.

The first page goes like this:

_A diary, huh? Well I don't know if the future me is writing something like this but I do remember writing a picture diary in primary school. Anyway, I guess I should start from the start._

_First of all I will address you, the one-who-had-forgotten, as Yuuri since… well this is for you. The doctor said I need to write a diary or anything that will record my activities so that you can remember and I can remember in case I have a major amnesia case. Don't freak out… Yes you had amnesia by the time you are reading this. And the me who am writing this now… hmmm… you can call me Yuu-chan, since I am the you from three years ago… You do get it right? I forgot three years worth of your memory._

_The reason I am telling you this now, Yuuri, is that I really feel detached to you. I mean I am you but you are not me. I am you from three years ago but he is not me. The doctor also explained that it is normal that I feel this way. In a way, it's like I am another personality of you. Darn! I prefer that I am a time traveler than a schizophrenic person. But no matter you look at it, it is like this. Oh, well the doctor said it is normal. But I still want to be a time traveler!_

_In any case, I guess that the whole of it. I hope that you will understand because both of us are the same. So on to the first day._

"So that's reason why Yuuri bought a diary…" I murmured to myself. I didn't know that a person with amnesia has this many complication. In a way I understand the situation but I don't really understand the feeling. I can't imagine myself forgetting some of memories. I mean a years and years' worth of memories when you at this stage. And childhood memories don't count because one can remember some if not whole. Although it was a sad entry, I can't help myself to smile at the line where Yuuri wanted to be a time traveler than a freak with multiple personality.

As I was musing to myself, I turned the diary to the next page. The entry was on the day he was brought to the hospital and the first day he had amnesia.

_December xx, 20xx, Saturday_

_I bought this diary on the second day of your amnesia so I'll just write down what I can recall from yesterday. I'm sorry for that. I was disoriented and I can't take all the information all at once. Well now… let's see…_

_This is the first day you had amnesia. This is also the first day I appeared in your time. When I woke up from my ball-induced sleep I can only recall, as what I have said, the memories you had for fifteen years. Maybe it's a coincidence that both hits in our head are caused by the pitcher, although different person._

_At that time, I am on the thought of what happened. I invited Von~ Wolfram to the baseball practice so that we can talk about what happened at the park afterwards. As you may know, I was thinking how I can help him. We, I know you also, are 'concerned' on him since the first year of middle school. We always see the forlorn look Wolfram had on his pretty face. As I was thinking about it, Wolfram came in the hospital… and I said the lines you had said three years ago. I saw in Wolfram that he was so shocked and don't know what to do. Then he walked out of me on the excuse of informing the doctor and mom. And he never returned._

_When I was left out of the room, I noticed that things around me are not the same as I remember them. The trees were taller; there was another building near the hospital and many things. I was confused on what was happening. Then I realized that Wolfram look more mature than I remembered him. With that thought I went to the bathroom and saw that I also have changed in physical appearance._

_I tried to think of a logical reason for all of this. As I was on my hysteria, the doctor entered the room with our mom. When they diagnosed me there was nothing wrong for me physically, maybe a bruise and bump on the head, but al in all it was okay. Then I asked the doctor when was that another building near the hospital was built. He answered three years ago. I went silent after that. Then when I said that I don't remember that building, both the doctor and mom looked confused. I continued my explanation on the things that I remember and what is it now. The doctor then concluded that maybe I had amnesia and makes me take a series of tests._

_With all that commotion, the doctor suggested that we should go home for now. He would tell us the result tomorrow. When mom and I arrived at home, I went straight to my room. Mom gave me some space to think about myself. Actually I can't think of anything just now. It's too much information for me. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. I was awoken by my whole family in my room. My father and older brother heard the news from my mother. Each one of them tried to cancel their appointment so we can all go tomorrow on the hospital. I just rejected their offer. Their appointments are important, especially dad and mom's. Then mom suggested to at least letting Wolfram go with me._

_I was confused why Wolfram? I asked mom about that and she just said that we, Wolfram and I, are 'close' and then she giggled. I don't like that and especially followed by my father's embarrassed look and brother's angry look. Before I can ask any further question mom ushered all to leave me alone and she will prepare for the dinner._

_When I was left alone, I called Wolfram. It was weird calling him with what happened earlier. Especially he was so shocked and I don't have an explanation. When he answered, he referred to me as 'Yuuri' then changed it to 'Shibuya'. I guess we are 'close'. I tried to refer to him as Wolfram to check it was true. When he didn't say anything about it I tried to ask him for tomorrow. It was an awkward conversation but I tried to assure Wolfram that it would be okay. I'll just have to take him to the hospital for the explanation._

_I sighed and thought: 'I hope that everything will be okay tomorrow.'_

"So this is what he thought after he had woken up…" I mused again. Before I can think of anything else I notice that Yuuri is almost at home. I saw him speeding his way in his bicycle. I quickly closed his diary and got down to the living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conrart and I are now saying our goodbyes to the Shibuya's since it was late. When Yuuri arrive I just pretended that I was with Mama and Conrart all the time he left. The conversation after that was about anything and everything Mama can think of. I was especially embarrassed when Mama began teasing me and Yuuri about what happened upstairs and any other related stuff about it.

As Conrart was talking a last minute topic with Mama, Yuuri and I walked to the car.

"So… I'll see you soon, right?" Yuuri said, unsure of himself.

"How soon is soon for you?" I asked. It won't hurt if I would tease him, right?

"Uh…" he thought to himself.

"I'm just kidding. I'll see you tomorrow… at your baseball practice." I said. I remembered that he just filed his leave of absence.

"Yeah… sounds good." he replied but I think he still want to tell me something.

"What is it?" I asked before I can stop myself.

"Uh, about earlier in the cafeteria…" he began.

"What about it?" I asked. _It is about the question if I am going out with someone?_

"Uh… Hi Conrart!" he said as he saw Conrart walking his way to the driver's seat.

"Ready?" Conrart asked me.

"Yeah… in a minute" I replied and turned to Yuuri. I am not missing what he wanted to say.

Yuuri hesitated for a while. I gave him the most intimidating glare I can muster so that he will give in. After a while, Yuuri made a move, closing to my ears to whisper something. I blushed when I realized our proximity. It didn't help when I noticed Mama giggling on our expense.

"It is true that am curious when I asked that question if you are going out with someone." He began whispering.

"So what is your point?" I whispered back.

"I was curious because I heard that _we_ are going out with each other." he concluded. He then resumes his previous position and smiled at me.

"…" I just remain silent as Yuuri didn't asked for any confirmation from me.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" He said as I entered the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am still confused for myself as Conrart drive our way home. Conrart must have noticed it and began a conversation.

"So what did you talked about?" Conrart asked.

"Nothing in particular." I replied. I'm not in the mood to talk about anything, especially when Yuuri left me hanging like that.

"…"

"…" I turned to Conrart and saw that he was worried about something.

"…"

"You want to tell me something?" I asked him.

"Well… to tell you the truth I came here on purpose." Conrart confessed.

"So what's the purpose?" I asked again. _Oh no! I don't like this!_

"…To arrange your transfer papers…" he replied.

"What?" I can only say that to hold my outburst.

"I'll… no let mother explain it to you…"

"Mother is here?!"

"Yes…"

That was the last thing said between us. The remainder of the journey, I was now more confused than ever. What the hell is going on?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I am really, really sorry for the late update. If one will calculate based on the schedule of my update, I am lacking almost four chapters of this story. I'm sorry if I can only update this chapter. As compensation I also uploaded a side story of this story. It is the first 'funny encounter' of Wolfram and Yuuri.

I'll try my best to update again soon. But please I really need some inspiration. All I'm asking is a review to you dear readers. Please… I reply to my reviewers on the next chapter as a part of author's note so that we can have and interaction with the story. Please leave a review.

**XEOHE:** Memories of Yuuri being chased by Gunter, huh? I guess it will be too sad for Gunter's part.

**Alice: **I also liked the characterization of Gisela. Thank you for your continuous review on my story.

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	16. Chapter 16

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"So what's the purpose?" I asked again. _Oh no! I don't like this!_

"…To arrange your transfer papers…" he replied.

"What?" I can only say that to hold my outburst.

"I'll… no let mother explain it to you…"

"Mother is here?!"

"Yes…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the drive going back home was solitude. I think Conrart was silent because he was a bit guilty and worried, based on his constant glance towards me. I was silent because of the confusion I am right now. I am trying to process all what had just happen. First and foremost on the list would be Yuuri. Yuuri with his antics in the cafeteria and on the rooftop, his dream-like memory, his entries in the diary and, most of all, he getting the idea of us being lovers! Not just now, from the past few days and the more to come, with just Yuuri I have my hands full!

Secondly, the threat of returning to Germany linked to, first, Conrart's sudden visit and, second, mother's sudden return from her important business trip. Then Conrart just told me the real purpose of his visit. I'm really getting tired from all of this. I wish all of this will vanish…

As I was brooding to myself, I noticed that we just arrived home. A house in which I regularly return empty. Now it was all lighted up, which I was always the one lighting it up. It's weird seeing the house like that. It's like that house was just rob. I can't help myself thinking that there are thieves in there, robbing my freedom and time with Yuuri.

"Conrart! Wolfie! You're back!" Mother squealed as she opens the front door as soon as we arrived.

"Conrart! It's been a while. Still as handsome as ever." Mother said as she hangs all over Conrart.

"You too Mother. Most lovely more than ever." Conrart replied with his usual smile. _Oh brother!_

"You flatter me too much! Wolfie! I am so glad to see you!" Mother, also known as Cecile Von Spitzbeg, squealed right into my ears as she squishes me further into her bosom.

"Mo…ther …can't… breath…" I tried my best to say that even with the threat of suffocation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wolfie. I'm just so happy! It's been a while since we saw each other."

"I know that. I also so missed you Mother." I replied back. I am actually glad that she came home, and Conrart too.

"You're so adorable! Especially you look like me!" she further said and squealed louder.

"Mother…" is all I can say, exhausted from the day.

"Well, let's now loiter around here. Let's go inside."

As we enter the house, the usual assistant and maids of mother welcomed us. I feel like a young master again. It's been a while since I experienced that. I only keep one or two housekeeper while mother won't go anywhere unless she has at least ten. After their welcome and as we passed by them, each of them go about their way.

"I'll just go and change." I said to mother and Conrart as I make my way upstairs.

"Don't take too long. Dinner will be ready in any minute." I heard mother's faint reply as I was already upstairs.

It's really been a while since this household been busy and noisy. It would have been better if they didn't return with that purpose. I thought different things along those lines as I change my clothes. After a few minutes I heard the housekeeper telling me that the dinner is served.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wolfie! You took your time." Mother greeted me as I enter the dining hall.

"I'm sorry about that." I said as I took my seat.

"So? What's going with you two?" Mother asked. I know she is trying hard to stir a conversation.

"Everything's been well Mother." Conrart replied.

"Nothing much…" I replied and resumed to eat.

"Wolfie, don't be like that! I want to know what's been happening to you." Mother whined like a child.

"Mother we always talk on the phone everyday."

"Yes, we always talk. But you don't mention the most important thing."

"Huh? What is the most important thing?" _I think I know what mother is implying._

"You're L-O-V-E-L-I-F-E…" she teased.

"…" _I knew it!_ My face is so hot right now.

"Wolfie you're so cute! Blushing right that! Does that mean~"

"It means nothing! Mother, it's not that easy to talk about one's love especially with one's parent!"

"Then who do you talk with it? You can talk it with me. After all I am an advocate of free love."

"…" I know it is rude but I can't help myself thinking that 'yeah that's why you have three sons on different husbands.'

"So?" mother persisted.

"So what?"

"What's been happening with your cute boyfriend Yuuri?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me! You know Yuuri is such a cute boy. If I was any younger I could have stolen him from you…" she said dreamily.

"Mother!"

"What? You are my son after all. We do share common interest."

"We are not!" _and I don't want to!_ I thought all of her past lover and no one is near Yuuri.

"Hmm… So?"

"He has amnesia right now." I finally said.

"What? So… so he doesn't remember you?"

"No. He remembers me but he forgot almost three years of his memories."

"So he forgot all of his memories with you?"

"Yes, considering the three years."

"…"

"I have been thinking. I think it is for the best since I am leaving. He won't remember anything about us and he won't be bothered by anything about it." I said. I truthfully thought something along those lines. Still… still… thinking those lines is still sad and lonely.

"Wolfie…" Mother said. I can also trace some sadness in her.

"…"

"Wolfie, I think we need to talk. After this… you need to make your own decision."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I need to make my own decision…_

That was I can think about for the past three hours. After the dinner and conversation with mother and Conrart, I just locked myself up inside my room. For the past three hours I have been staring at the same point on the ceiling. I feel like my brain has an overload and cannot function at all. I feel like, with all the commotion and problems occurring one after another, stopping right now. To delay what will unfold. To be on a standstill.

_Yuuri what should I do now?_

At a time like this I need to talk to Yuuri. But with his condition right now… I guess… my thought earlier that it is for the best that Yuuri has amnesia is a good choice to begin with. A good choice but will never be the right one. I know that. I know that. I can't help myself to succumb to tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was a day in spring. I have decided after thinking it over and over. After all the fights he had. After all the tears and laughs we shared. I have decided and I want him to know. After the class and before we go our way to our club activities I pulled my best friend for two years to tell him something. That friend is Yuuri Shibuya._

"_Yuuri, come here." I said._

"_What is it? I need to go to the field." He replied._

"_Don't complain! The dojo is much farther here than the field."_

"_So what is it?"_

"…"

"_Wolfram!"_

"_Okay, okay. After club activities meet me at the rooftop of this building."_

"_What?"_

"_Are you deaf?" I said irritably._

"_I heard what you said. What I want to know is why."_

"_You'll know… when we meet later. Okay?" I said and challenge him to refuse me._

"…_Fine…" he replied in defeat._

_Today I dismissed the club activities early with an excuse of an important business I have to take care of. After I organized myself, I ran full speed to the rooftop to reach it before Yuuri. I have to reach it before him since I am the one that invited him. I reached the rooftop and look onto grounds. Yuuri and his team had just dismissed. Good! I have all the time I need to compose myself._

_It's a little late and anytime soon the sun will set. The sky is like painted in orange and yellow hue. There is a light breeze that carries some cherry blossoms on the rooftop. It was like a romantic scene. As I observe the scene I remembered something about a legend in the school. It says that when you confess you feeling on the rooftop of the school and there was a strong wind, your feelings will be returned. _

"_Yo! Wolfram, what's up?" Yuuri greeted and torn me from my thoughts_

"…" _I just remain silent as he walks towards me._

"_Wolf?" he asked again._

"_Yuuri, did you remember the question you asked of me two years ago?" I started._

"_Eh? Two years ago? I have a lot of question to you from two years ago." He replied stupidly._

"_Stupid wimp!" I shouted. You're ruining the mood! Why do I even bother!_

"_I am not a wimp! I mean it's been two years… how can I remember all the questions I raised to you."_

"_Yuuri… the most important question you asked me two years ago…" I tried a hint._

"…" _he remains silent and looks at me with a very moronic face._

"_The one that you asked me when you were at the hospital?"_

"…" _he scrunched up his face and thought hard._

"_The reason that we are like this right now?" I finally said. Really!_

"_Ah! The one when I asked you to be my friend!" he finally remembered._

"_Yes, that one."_

"_So what's up with that?"_

"_I haven't really replied to you on that question."_

"_It's no big deal. I mean we are friends right now. Back then I was prepared whatever you're answer is. Whatever it is I will become your friend." He said in finality._

"…"

"…"

"_Yuuri… I need to tell you something about that…" I started again._

"_Yeah what is it?" he asked clearly confused on my behavior._

"…"

"…"

"_Wolfram?"_

"_I don't… really need you as a friend… I~"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with the sound of the alarm clock.

_A dream? No, it's a memory of the past._ I am now staring, again, at the ceiling of my room. I am thinking 'why do I have to dream that memory'. _That's right! Yuuri told me that he vaguely remembers that memory…_ I totally forgot with all the commotion in the household. That was the first memory he remembers. To me, that was a sign that I need to act right now. To take the first step from this standstill.

I started to get up and prepare fro school. Yuuri have filed his leave of absence so I can only talk to him if I go to the town's baseball park in their practice. As I look at the mirror, I saw a determined Wolfram. The Wolfram in the dream, the Wolfram from two years ago. _I think I just sounded like Yuuri…_

With a final check I moved on to my day, waiting for the right moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** So here's another chapter of my story. I think only few readers read the previous chapter since there were only two reviews. Or the readers find this story boring? Honestly, with a week gap between chapters 14 and 15 I feel like I lost my touch and rhythm in writing this story. Please let me know your thoughts. Please leave a review.

For the readers that are interested, I wrote a sidestory of this story named 'Dimensions Apart'. Please do read it and let me know your thought about it too. I really need some inspiration to write right now and a little review and encouragement will do. Again, please leave a review. (I know I sound really desperate)

**XEOHE:** I'm sorry for your agony. I am trying to build up the story for it. We will reach that point really soon. Thank you for your review.

**Alice: **I really appreciate your patience in my story. I also appreciate your constant reviews and views on my story. I was trying to see what will be the reaction on the diary entry and thank you for that. I was experimenting a bit on that.

**Alice at Dimensions Apart:** I'm glad that you find this sidestory adorable. I want to know your comments about _Yuuri's POV_ and the _third person's POV_ on the last part. Is Yuuri on his character? Is the third person okay? I'll try to rewrite and think of another sidestory.

**Isis'secret at Dimensions Apart:** How is the third person's POV confusing? I was trying to write on that part because I was always writing Wolfram's POV on 'Collisions of Dimensions'. Is Yuuri on his character? I really appreciate your comment and reviews.

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	17. Chapter 17

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

I started to get up and prepare for school. Yuuri have filed his leave of absence so I can only talk to him if I go to the town's baseball park during their practice. As I look at the mirror, I saw a determined Wolfram. The Wolfram in the dream, the Wolfram from two years ago. _I think I just sounded like Yuuri…_

With a final check I moved on to my day, waiting for the right moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's different. Everything had change. Who would have known that a person can make such a change? Who would have known that that person is Yuuri? Believe it or not, this is only the first day since Yuuri left and there are so many changes.

The change started on our homeroom. Von Christ-sensei was 'normal' today. He possess all the 'normal' things a normal teacher. He dealt homeroom with seriousness. Even on our history class, where he usually strays on his obsession on Shin Makoku, passed by normally, boringly normal. His usual airhead antics that make everyone laugh and Yuuri embarrassed was gone.

During lunch, due to force of habit, I made my way to the cafeteria. When I saw our usual seats I can't help myself to feel a little sad and lonely. It is a table for the two of us. Without Yuuri, I would be alone and risked myself of being 'attacked'. So I just bought my lunch and ate it alone on the rooftop.

When it was time for science class, the whole class (I guess even the whole student body and school staff was) was surprised to see that Von Karbelnikoff-sensei didn't bring any experiment. It was the first time in Von Karbenikoff-sensei's teaching history. She just said that the failure on his experiment on Shibuya made her think on her ways and promised that she will definitely make a machine that will help him. Then she proceeds on her lesson.

If the teachers show sign of oddity when Yuuri left, some students also have some sign. Yuuri's usual crowd, mostly the baseball team, is being solemn for some reason. They were usually rowdy and loud in between lesson and during breaks. Our class that was usually lively seems to be more silent and behave than normal. The usual class that Yuuri can stir up in a matter on seconds upon his arrival. Some people may feel indifferent on this but I know that all of us can feel the emptiness.

It is now the last period. The lesson is Japanese and the teacher is teaching his usual. This involves writing new terms and reading some passages. He calls who would read based on the class list. I was called last meeting so I'm not at risk if ever I ever don't listen to him. Personally I was tempted to skip it. It didn't help that I was thinking about what mother and I talked about last night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Flashback-**_

"Wolfie, I want you to understand that we are doing all of this for your sake. We also recognize that you can think and decide for yourself because it is your life. All I want is for you to decide which you think is for the best…" mother started.

"Okay I'm listening…" I replied.

"I also want you to listen and let me finish first before you answer… Am I understood?" she asked.

"Understood…" I confirmed.

"Okay…"

"…"

"First of all you do understand our situation. I don't have to explain it to you again but I want to emphasize that we are experiencing loss because of the recession, not only here and the mother company but on every region." she started.

"…"

"Originally our plan was for the four of us to return to Germany. My brother concluded that we need to focus on reinforcing the mother company. But then after another board meeting, the board members decided that we need to also save some highly potential market in order as a security. One of those markets that the board decided to save is the Japanese market." she paused and looked straight at me.

"Does that mean…?" I asked unable to contain myself. _What mother had said, it that a hope for me?_

"Wait. I haven't finished yet." she said sternly.

"I'm sorry mother…"

"It means Conrart and Gwendal will be staying here in Japan. But they would be in different region. I, on the other hand, would still go back to Germany as soon as possible." she continues.

"…" _So I can stay here?_

"I am expecting that you would accompany me back to Germany. I can't leave you here all alone. Especially at this crucial time where you are considering your college. Besides I can't leave you all alone without any guardian until you reach the age of twenty in this country. I know you can't leave me alone, too."

"…" _But…_

"I know I… we haven't been at home most of the time. I also understand that in few months time you will graduate. Most importantly, there is a person that is holding you here. You love him and even now, with his situation you can't leave him right now."

"…" _Yuuri…_

"Despite my and your brothers' short comings, we still love you and care for you a lot… So please… decide for yourself what you think is right…"

"…" _Mother…_ I can trace some sadness in her voice.

"With all said, I want you to decide for yourself. You do know your options. I only giving you one condition and that is you must decide this as soon as possible. I want you to decide by this coming weekend. Bear in mind that whatever your decision will be we will support you on it."

There was silence after that. I guess my mind would not have any rest until these problems are solved. With all mother had just said, to me it was like choosing between love and family. Do I stay here and be with Yuuri, dealing with his condition right now? Or do I leave with mother to Germany, leaving Yuuri to deal with his condition on his own? Whatever decision I chose… it still involves Yuuri… _What do I do now?_

"I'll think about it. Since this decision will have a great impact on my life I need to think about it. I will tell you all my decision as soon as I can. I will decide with it within your time limit." I finally said. _As soon as I can talk this out with Yuuri, with or without his amnesia._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was torn from my reverie when I heard the signal bell marking the end of class. After the final bow with the teacher I sped up to the dojo to excuse myself and leave some directions to anyone who is present there. I left all the directions for the training program and my reason for skipping practice. Actually I couldn't care less on the practice since I am a senior and on the verge of moving, if ever.

I rushed my way, again, to the town's baseball park to meet up with Yuuri. I saw some of our classmates that are part of Yuuri's team entering the locker room. I followed them and took a peaked in it.

"Von Bielefeld what a surprise." I heard someone says at me. I turn my head to my left and saw none other than ('cough' perverted 'cough') Murata Ken. He is seated besides the door of the locker room.

"Murata…" I said as a form of recognition on him and fully entered the room.

"Are you here for Shibuya?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, missing him already?"

"I just promised him that I'll be here today."

"So you say, but you didn't really answer my question."

"…"

"What?"

"You do realize that I am still mad at your stunt the other day."

"I do."

"Then why the friendly gesture?"

"Why aren't we friends? I am Shibuya's friend and you are his… special friend. In that term we are connected to him."

"…Well I can't argue on that…"

"See?" he said in finality.

He just continuous his devious smile at me. I look around the room trying to find Yuuri to distract myself off him. _He really sometimes gives me the creeps!_

"If you're looking for Yuuri he is in the office talking to coach." he said.

"Then I'll just wait for him in the stands." I replied. When I was about to go Yuuri came out of the office.

"Wolfram! You really came!" Yuuri said excitedly. The coach made his way to the field and ordered to assemble.

"I did promise." I replied to him.

"Of course he'll come. He missed you a lot!" Murata teased.

"…" Yuuri become silent and blushed on that comment.

"…" I was silent and I know I am blushing right now. _I'll definitely kill this person!_ After that I sent Murata with the deadliest glare I can give right now. I am so glad that the team had left.

"What? You never answered my question, right? I took it as a yes." he snickered and left to the field.

"Then… I'll see you after practice…?" Yuuri asked tentatively.

"Okay…" I replied and Yuuri also made his way to the field.

_Since I am here I might as well watch them._ I walked out to the dugout and watch them do their warm up. I used to watch them practice and I was allowed to watch inside the dugout although I am not part of the team.

"Von Bielefeld care to join me?" Murata asked as he made his way to the dugout. Since he is manager, he does the trivial things for the team.

"…" I just remain silent and sat down to watch Yuuri's team practice.

Although Yuuri has amnesia his love for baseball is still the same ever. He still plays as the catcher of the team, giving the signs and orders for the team. Even though his movements are a little awkward his passion and knowledge for the sports makes it up for him. I guess his body remembers all the training he had. In a way, it's like what happened to us last time in Yuuri's room. His body remembers what he loves the most. His body makes it up for the mind and hearts lost memories.

"I see you noticed…" Murata said all of a sudden.

"Noticed what?" I asked.

"That that Shibuya is the same as ever here in the field."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that even though he has amnesia, his body remembers the movements and his passion and love for the sport is still the same." He explained.

"…" _Why do always know everything? Are you a mind reader?_

"I don't need to read minds to see what are you thinking. I can see it clearly on your face." he said and smiled at me.

"…" I remain silent. _Am I that easy to read?_

"No need to be surprised. I have been watching both of you so I know that much."

"Really? Are you some kind of stalker?" I asked. _I need to say something…_

"No. I'm just concerned about you two."

"…"

"You want to talk about Shibuya?" he asked.

"What made you think that I want to talk to you about Yuuri?"

"Well… If you want to talk about Shibuya I am the one who knows him the most."

"…"

"I have known him for six years before you met."

"…"

"I have known him for nine years before you two became friends."

"…"

"Although you guys spend most of the time in school, I am still with him when you are not."

"Okay, I get it. You know everything about him. You know him better than me." I said admitting defeat.

"Well… not really everything…" he replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…" and he continued to smirk at me.

"What?" I said irritably.

"Well… I don't really know Shibuya… in bed"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** So this is another chapter of my story. I really hope you like it. I know it's a little short from the previous updates. Please bear with it for a while. So what do you think Murata was implying? What will happen next? Honestly I really don't know either. I can't remember a scene in Kyou Kara Maou where Wolfram and Murata ever talk with themselves only.

I want to thank all of those who made a review on my story. I never had a lot reviews on the latter chapters. Thank you, thank you very much. I didn't know many people appreciate my story.

Did you saw the final episode of Kyou Kara Maou Season 3? The ending was so cute especially the part where Yuuri played a tricked on everybody. Well, not really everybody since Murata had known it. I think Yuuri is spending too much time with Murata. Hehe! I won't say any further spoilers for those who haven't watched it. For those who didn't watch it I highly recommend it. I watched it last Thursday night since our cable provider has BS 2 of NHK. It was uploaded in Youtube. Find the profile of thesolitarybird2. It is not subbed by the way.

When I was reading this story, I noticed that I really need a major editing on this. There are a lot of errors in grammar and spelling, even on my author's note. Hmm… I am reading it to get back my inspiration on this story.

**Alice:** I am so glad that I can still keep up the quality of story with the last updates. Am really grateful with your constant reviews and thought both on this story and my other one. I hope your continuous reviews and thought in the future. _Honto ni arigatou gazaimashita! Kore kara yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_

**XEOHE:** You know what Wolfram was implying? Is that really predictable? About 'Dimensions Apart', it occurred in their third year of middle school. It is a bit confusing because the first part of each section is in narrative. I am happy so say that I also signed on the 'Save our ShinMakoku' for the producers to know that they need to have another season of Kyou Kara Maou.

**minatomutz:** Will Yuuri remember everything? Hmm… I'll think about it. Hehe! Thank you for your review.

**ruby red 1989: **Wow so many comments! I really appreciate it. You'll never know maybe you can meet Wolfram in Germany. Heh! Good luck on your journey. I hope I can go abroad too.

**sillyme:** As I see it now, yes it is Yuuram. Just so you know I am a sucker for sad endings. Heh! Thank you for your review.

**XOiHeartMiloOX:** Thank you for cheering Wolfram. Thanks for your review.

**Tati-ai: **I am trying to write the characters in their original characterization because that's how I like them. I'm glad you said that they are in character. I actually thought that they are a bit off. Actually time is also one of my problems. I can't check them on my own because I don't really have the time. My time is just fitted to write this story. The chapters I have been posting are actually like a draft. I just wished that someone can beta check for me. Thank you very much for your review.

**eclst:** I am grateful that you have written a review now. Please continue to support my story and write your comments and reviews on it. I'll try my best to go back on my pace.

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	18. Chapter 18

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"Okay, I get it. You know everything about him. You know him better than me." I said admitting defeat.

"Well… not really everything…" he replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…" and he continued to smirk at me.

"What?" I said irritably.

"Well… I don't really know Shibuya… in bed"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" I shouted before I can stop myself. This is ridiculous! I was fuming with myself and with that pervert that I didn't noticed the stares from the team. After a few heavy breaths I realized the stares and turn to Yuuri. His eyes were filled with concern that says _'What's wrong?'_

"I'm sorry." I said while I bow so low that I can feel my back hurting. I remained bowing while the rest of the team proceeds on their task. Then a chuckled ticked me off. It came from none other than the pervert Murata.

"Would you please shut up?" I asked angrily.

"I'm sorry… but your reaction was so predictable…" Murata said between his chuckles.

"Hey! Something wrong?" Yuuri said before I can retort back on Murata. He excused himself to check on us.

"No-nothing…" I stuttered. _Great! I sound so suspicious._

"Murata?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing… I was just playing jokes with Von Bielefeld." Murata replied.

"Sure you are ok?" Yuuri asked me again.

"Mm… Go to your practice. The coach has been staring at us." I said.

"Ok…" he said in hesitation. It was sweet of him actually.

"That was sweet don't you think?" Murata said. My anger came back with revenge.

"Murata…" I said angrily.

"Yes?" he replied smugly.

"That is not the issue right now."

"Then what was the issue?"

"That… that is… about what you said about…" I cannot continue what I was about to say when I remembered what the issue was.

"Oh! I remember. It was about you knowing Shibuya in bed, right?" Murata said.

"Yes, that! Ho-how can you tell I know Yuuri in bed? I mean~" I asked.

"Before you continue, I must clarify something. That is I am not implying any perversion on that statement."

"Hmph! Well it sure sound perverted coming from you."

"So you are thinking something perverted?"

"N-no! Please stop this stupid mind game of yours."

"Well, it sure is satisfying seeing you pissed."

"You want to know how I am when I am really pissed?" I warned.

"Ah no. I was warned by Shibuya."

"So you know. So what were you implying by that statement?"

"What? The one with knowing Shibuya in bed?"

"Would stop repeating it? Someone might hear you!" I am reaching my limit now. _How can he say that with a straight face!_

"Okay, okay…" he said waiving his hand signaling me to calm down.

"So?"

"I was implying… that I don't really know Shibuya's sleeping habits."

"So what make you think that I know it?" _Why are we in this conversation again?_

"Because… according to my resource… you slept with Shibuya."

"So? You used to stay overnight there. " _Is he implying that morning?_

"Yes, I stay there overnight but I did not sleep in the same bed as Shibuya's. What I am saying is about _that_ morning…"

"What? How did you know about that?" _It is really that morning!_ I can feel my face heating up.

"It's a secret." he teased.

"…" _He is a mind reader! He was like saying what I had just said!_

"…" Murata continued to smile as I remain silent.

"I don't understand why our conversation turned to that topic." I said trying to change the subject.

"Changing the subject huh?"

"Because I am uncomfortable with it."

"Why~"

"Please stop! I know you're thinking another perverted thought."

"How can you tell that I was?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Please do tell oh Wise One" I said sarcastically.

"Giving up?" he smirked at me.

"Fine, I concede. I just can't win with you."

"Not really…" he said. I was puzzled by that statement of his. When he didn't follow it up I just stared on the field to watch Yuuri on his practice.

Both Murata and I were silent as we watch the practice. When the team divided themselves into two for a practice match, Murata took out a clipboard which I think is the data of each member of the team. I, on the other hand, was not really interested in baseball so I just looked at Yuuri. I can see it in his eyes that he is enjoying himself on the field. After every play, may it be his team or the opponent's; he was smiling as if he was proud of this team. I just can't help myself to smile.

"When a person is with something he loves, you can see the essence of that person." Murata said suddenly.

"Huh?" _Is it me or he is talking to me seriously._

"I'm talking about Shibuya."

"So what do you mean by that?"

"You do know that he has a split personality condition along with amnesia right."

"So?"

"That Shibuya on the field is the Shibuya from before the amnesia. Although you can't really tell the difference between them right?"

"Well… I am really confused myself. Sometimes I can see the Yuuri from before the amnesia but I can also see the Yuuri from three years ago. Then I can see this whole new Yuuri that is detached to the other two."

"So you can see the difference and similarity between the three?"

"In a way… I guess…"

"My previous statement about the essence of the person, it is also applicable to that person's loved one."

"What are you trying to imply?" _I am really confused with him. Is this person really that pervert?_

"I am implying that Shibuya has been holding back… and so are you."

"…" _Did he know something? I will not be surprised if he did._

"The night before Shibuya's amnesia you two were fighting right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Shibuya called me and wanted to talk to me when I return."

"So… so did Yuuri say what were we fighting about?"

"No. He wanted to talk it to me personally."

"Oh…"

"Will you tell it to me?" Murata asked.

"Well…"

"…"

"That night… we fought because I'm returning to Germany. That was the original plan and I don't have a choice back then. But now… it's different." I replied.

"I see…"

"…"

"Still both of you are still holding back."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know that you know perfectly well in Shibuya's case. On your case… well you know perfectly well."

"It sounds like a vague explanation to me."

"If it sounds vague to you, the more proof that you are holding back yourself."

"…"

"Because you can't accept the fact as it is right now."

"…"

"So what are you planning now?"

"…"

"…"

"I want to talk to Yuuri."

"You do that. But I think Yuuri is not ready for it."

"But I am running out of time."

"I thought now is different?"

"There are conditions."

"I see…'

"…"

"…"

"By the way how is Yuuri in bed?"

"Murata!"

"Now you sound like Shibuya."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that conversation, I did not talked or even spare a glance on Murata. I was grateful with him when we talked about Yuuri but when he started teasing me again I had enough. When the practice ended Murata made a move to hand out the towels and drinks for the team. He intentionally left a towel and Yuuri's water bottle beside me. _If he is trying to make peace with me this is not enough…_ I grabbed both items and walked to Yuuri who is now doing some cool down exercise.

"Good work." I said as I handed him the towel and water bottle.

"Oh, thanks." He said grateful for the towel and water.

"…"

"…"

"So are you prepared for the game next week?" I asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I still feel awkward but my body just reacts on it own during play. I guess I need to get used to it if I intend play next week."

"So you're not sure if you're playing next week?"

"The coach said that he will let me play if I'm okay. I guess he is just worried with my condition."

"I see…"

"…"

"…"

"So hot! I think I need a shower." Yuuri said as he stands up and walk towards the locker room.

"…" I just followed him closely.

"So what are you doing next?" Yuuri asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean after you watched our practice, what will you do next?"

"Hmm… I didn't really think about it."

"Well you want to hang out a bit?"

"Sure." I said but I really want to talk to Yuuri.

"I know why don't we go to that botanical garden?"

"Huh?" _Is he talking about Midori Niwa?_

"Let's go to Midori Niwa."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midori Niwa is a botanical garden owned by my mother's company located just outside the town. It's a large garden that can cater any occasion especially tea ceremonies. It is also a great location to unwind and be with nature. I think the main purpose of this garden, in accordance to my mother's point of view, is a great location for marriage interviews (a/n 1). The garden has a collection of different flowers and herbs. It is also divided into different sections suitable for every season except winter I guess. Besides the garden it also has a large traditional Japanese house (thus the place for marriage interviews) and a greenhouse. Sometimes this garden is also called 'Emerald Garden (a/n 2)' with respect to mother's eye color and also mine's.

Mother invited the two us with Mama on a tea ceremony in our second year in high school. It was an embarrassing moment for the two of us. Imagine my mother and me and Yuuri and Mama meeting. It was like a marriage interview, as our mothers put it. Since Yuuri and I were together back then (and our mothers didn't know about it) it was also a torturing moment for both of us. It was like we became unofficially and accidentally engaged. And since then this garden has been a special place for us.

"Yuuri, how did you know about Midori Niwa?" I asked as we are currently on the train.

"Well, I dreamt another memory of mine. I confirmed it with Mother if I know a garden that fits perfectly with the dream."

"So what did you dreamt about?"

"Huh? I… I dreamt about the garden." He replied. He sounded suspicious since he didn't give any details on the memory. Added to that is the blushing forming on his face.

"Yuuri, you're hiding something."

"…"

"Yuuri spit it out."

"I'll tell you when we get there."

We arrive at the garden really late, almost time for sunset. Its not disappointing since the garden closes at ten and we can enter it anytime since it's my mother's. Besides that during sunsets the garden is really beautiful. You can witness some of the flowers closing for the day, resting for the night. Then some flowers bloom for the night spreading its fragrance to the almost cold wind.

"Yuuri where are we going?" I asked. Yuuri has been walking as if he knows the garden pretty well considering his condition. I noticed the path that we took; it was the path to the night garden.

"I'm looking for the place I saw in my dreams." He replied.

The night garden is located on the back part of the garden. As its name implied, this garden has a lot of flowers and herbs that are on a night shift, blooming and scenting the night in sweet aroma. There are white moonflowers and yellow night gladiolus on the circular garden. Honey suckles, on the other hand, crawls on the walls. Added with a man-made waterfall at the side, this garden is really beautiful especially during nights of full moon.

We arrived at the night garden at sunset. The sky was torn into colors. On one side the sun sets leaving its last ray of light painting half the sky in yellow and orange. The other half has the color of the night with indigo and blue where the moon rose. The flowers started to bloom releasing their sweet scent.

"This is it. The place I saw in my dream." Yuuri said as he observed the garden.

"This is the night garden, if you can't recall." I said.

"Although this moment is beautiful… in my dream… it was much more beautiful." he said as he turned to me.

"S-so will you tell me what your dream was?" I asked but I can feel my face heating up. Yuuri standing in the middle of the garden was so handsome that made I remember a precious memory

"Can you wait a little longer? I want to relived that moment." He said.

"Okay… if you say so." I replied and we sat on a bench in the middle of the garden.

We remained silent as we waited a few hours. As the sun sets behind the mountains, the full moon rose shining a reflected light at its brightest. The light from the posts flicked on. The night shift flowers are now at full bloom.

"This is it. This was the moment in my dreams." Yuuri said finally.

"So you will tell me now?" I asked impatiently. _What is that memory?!_

"O-okay, But can I ask you a question first?" Yuuri replied.

"Fine, I have waited this long."

"…"

"…"

"Do you… do you love me?" he finally asked.

"Wha~what are you saying?" _Really why do you ask that now?_

He turned to me and held my torso, effectively making it impossible for me to walk away from him. I looked away from him after his movement.

"Look at me…" he said softly.

"…" I said nothing but I looked straight into his eyes. His eyes clearly show confusion.

"I am really confused right now. I am so confused with myself. I am remembering things, bits and pieces of my… no Yuuri's memories that I cannot understand. I really don't know what to think right now… I… I~"

"Yuuri calm down." I said as I noticed his glazed eyes.

"…" he stopped and looked down.

Yuuri… Slowly I moved to embrace him. When I had placed his head on my chest he began to embrace me tightly as if I will vanish. Then he let out his unshed tears. I began to rub his back to calm him down.

"Yuuri… calm down, okay. Everything will be just fine." I said to assure him.

"Mm…" he said. At least he is responding now.

"…"

"Wolf… can I…" he said muffled on my clothes.

"What did you say?"

"…" Yuuri then moved to face me. Too near to my face.

"Yuuri?" I asked.

"Can… can I kiss you?"

"…" I blushed at the request.

"The memory I remembered, it was the kiss in the garden under the moonlight." he confessed.

"…" _Our first kiss… like now._

"Like now."

"…" I didn't reply but I just nod.

I watched as Yuuri hesitantly moved shortening the gap between us. Then we were staring each other, his eyes confused but determined. Then he closed his eyes before our lips met. I closed my eyes as I feel his soft lips. It was not a deep kiss but it was sweet and full of emotion. I savored every second of that kiss. Then Yuuri moved to end the kiss.

"…" Yuuri was blushing but kept his eyes on me.

"…" I just smiled and I know I am blushing too.

"Uh…" Yuuri tried to say something but failed.

"Yuuri…" I started.

"Yes?"

"…I love you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** So here's another update I really, really hope you readers like it. Honestly I want to cut this chapter short since I don't know how to write the last scene. So do you like it? Please let me know your thought. Please leave a review.

(1) – _Omiai_ in Japanese. I'm sure you know this, right?

(2) – Green Garden is the exact translation of Midori Niwa. If you add the kanji character for king besides the kanji character for _midori_ it will become emerald. I really tried to make the names into pun but I stick with the Japanese names.

**Alice:** Thanks for your constant reviews and anticipation to my story. On the topic of the anime, sadly there are no announcements if they will continue KKM. I heard they planned a season 4 earlier when the season 3 was shown but was abandoned when the latter episodes receive a low reviews. There is a petition going on but I doubt the producers will take it seriously since they prioritize the Japanese market first.

**Tati-ai:** If Yuuri permitted Wolfram to read his diary will you approve it? I only put it up to show Yuuri's thoughts since my POV is always at Wolfram's. I'll think of other way to show Yuuri's thoughts in the future updates.

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	19. Chapter 19

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"…" Yuuri was blushing but kept his eyes on me.

"…" I just smiled and I know I am blushing too.

"Uh…" Yuuri tried to say something but failed.

"Yuuri…" I started.

"Yes?"

"…I love you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was staring at the window as the scenery changes from fields of green to grays of asphalt. Yuuri and I talked in the garden until the keeper found us in the night garden signaling us the closing time. It was rather late for us to catch the last train to the town so I called up Conrart to pick us up. Yuuri on the other hand called Mama explaining why he was late. Yuuri and I are now sitting at the back of the car. Yuuri was rather tired physically and emotionally that he dozed off minutes after we took off from Midori and put me on a compromising position in front of Conrart. As I was leaning by the car window Yuuri on the other hand was leaning against me, snuggling me with his head placed on my shoulder and his right hand intertwined with my left.

"I take that you are together again?" Conrart suddenly asked.

"Uh…" is all I can say incoherently as I feel my face heating up.

"Well?" Conrart asked again with a small smile.

"I'm not really sure." I replied.

"How can you not be sure?"

"Because Yuuri is unsure of it…"

"I see…"

I felt Yuuri moved and grunted a bit and turned to see if he has woken up. He is still in his peaceful sleep. I watched his sleeping face which I was sure I will never ever see again. I smiled bitterly as I remember a question he asked.

"_What are we now?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Flashback-**_

After my confession I found myself surprised. _Why do I have to say that?_ It's just that I was caught up in the mood that I can't stop myself for saying that. As I was berating myself for such action I was surprised even more to see Yuuri surprised and… in doubt, as if he can't believe what I had just said.

"Yuuri?" I asked tentatively.

"…" Yuuri remained silent.

"Yuuri what's wrong?" I asked again. I don't like the way he is acting now, especially his eyes were covered by his hair as he was looking down.

"…" he still remained silent.

"Yuuri…" I said softly. _What it is to doubt? Is it my surprised expression?_

"Wolfram… can I ask you something?" he then asked.

"What is it?" I replied. _What is the matter?_

"…"

"…"

"What you said earlier… that you love me… is it true?"

"Why… why are asking me that?" I asked. I was surprised the second time.

_Did Yuuri really doubt my confession? Was my confession lacks emotion? Did my feelings can't reach him? _ I may be surprised by it but it is only due to suddenness of my actions. Or is he questioning my certainty?

"Can you please answer my question?" he commanded.

"…" _I guess I need to say it truthfully._

"It's a lie, isn't it?" Yuuri suddenly said before I can answer again.

"What?!" _A lie?_

"You don't really love me…" he continued.

"Yuuri what is the matter with you?" I asked. _How can he say does thing?_

"I said you're lying. You don't really love me." He said as he faced me. I was again surprised. Yuuri was crying, his eyes with tears and hurt.

"Yuuri…"

He rubbed his eyes and looked away from me. He then made a move of walking out but I caught his arm before he can even stand up. He looked at my hand at his arm but said nothing. He then turned to me with his hurt face and determined eyes.

"I know that you love him and not me. The one you are in love with is the Yuuri that has forgotten." He said.

"Yuuri what are you talking about?" _Now I am confused. Is this part of his split personality condition?_

"…"

"Yuuri I am confused on what are you saying right now. Why do you doubt me? What are you saying that I don't love you and I love what you called the other Yuuri?"

"…"

"Yuuri… please…"

"…"

"…"

"You look at me but you sight passed through me. You always look at me with a longing expression. You talk to me with a voice sounded distant. Your actions around me are somewhat forced and held back." Yuuri finally said in frustration.

"…" _Did I really do that?_

"Yes, I am Yuuri but I will never be him. The Yuuri that you love have all the memories of you. The Yuuri that you love knows everything about you. The Yuuri that you love will never be me!"

"Yuuri…" _But you are still Yuuri right?_

"So the one you love is that Yuuri and not me."

"Yuuri I think you need to stop assuming things." I simply said.

"I'm assuming things?" he asked.

"Yes. So please calm down and listen to me." I begin to wonder we are really rubbing off our traits with each other. Although with this situation our roles are reversed since Yuuri is the one fuming and I am the one relaxed.

"Okay…" he said meekly and I know it's time to explain things.

"…"

"…"

"First of all, I admit that my actions when I am around you are somewhat held back. This is due to your condition. Imagine if I act like what I used to act around you. Like when I kissed you, you were unsure right? With your memories incomplete, you will be shocked and freaked out that you will be distant to me and I don't want that. I was careful on what I will do and say to you for your sake."

"…"

"Yes I missed Yuuri but that is not the reason I sometimes look at you with a longing expression. I think it is more like nostalgia since I missed the you from three years ago."

"…"

"Don't even think that the nostalgia I am feeling right now is different from the love I have for you three years ago. Well let me say it now. I am attracted to you ever since we met in middle school. I can even say that I loved you ever since that day."

"…" Yuuri's expression was a bit shock on my revelation.

"…" I just smiled to assure him.

"… I'm sorry about that…" Yuuri said meekly.

"I'm just glad to clear out the misunderstanding…"

"…"

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"I'll say it again to you… I love you…"

"Un…" and that is all he said.

I was unsatisfied by his answer to my confession. A part of me is satisfied that I have conveyed my feelings for him. Another part of me wants an answer for my confession. It is both scary and frustrating. And all Yuuri said after the misunderstanding was a 'un'?! What's more he remained silent unsure of I just don't know what! I guess the other part that wants an answer weighted more,

"Yuuri can I ask you a something?'

"What is it?" he said almost in a somewhat defeated tone.

"…"

"…"

"Do you love me?"

"…"

"Please answer me truthfully." I begged.

"…"

"…"

"The truth is… I don't really know."

"Huh?" Somehow it really hurts that he said that.

"Don't get me wrong. It's… it's just that I am confused with myself."

"Can you tell me how you are confused?"

"…"

"Yuuri…"

"It's like this. I am Yuuri that have sixteen years worth of memory. That is only what I hold on to. Then I began to dream these new memories. It is like a dream so I don't really know if it's a memory until I can confirm it to someone who knows especially on you. What's more I only remember bits and pieces of my memory that I can understand much that is not in chronological order. I saw and know places like this garden until I confirmed it. I saw and know people I didn't even meet. I saw Gwendal, Celi-sama, and even Saralegui."

"…" _Darn! I was hoping he won't remember that bastard Saralegui. But I guess that is not the issue right now._

"With that situation, I am really confused and frustrated about myself. I still have the immature and close mind of a sixteen year old then I have these memories that I wouldn't believe in this lifetime that I experienced. What's more most of my forgotten memories are all about you.

"…" _Is this situation like when the time Yuuri still adamant about this kind of relationship?_

"That is my situation. I think I love you… but I'm not sure. The question really lies on whether I love you because I really fell for you… or I love you because of the memories of the Yuuri that loved you."

"…" _I see… So that's what it is…_

"Wolfram?"

"It's okay Yuuri… I understand." Although it really hurts a bit.

"I'm sorry."

"No need for that. It's not like it's your fault."

"But~"

"No buts." I said sternly. I don't want to add any more confusion to him if ever I confront him now.

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"So… what are we now?"

"…" I was shocked by his question I don't know what to say.

"…" he faced me with anticipation of what my answer would be.

"I really don't know." I finally said because I really don't know.

"Oh…" he said a bit disappointed.

"Well, we can't really be lovers if one of the parties is unsure of his feeling." I explained.

"I guess… it would be unfair for the other party."

"Maybe…" _because I can surely wait for you._

"Huh?"

"Let's just say we have an understanding with each other. Not really in an official relationship or no relationship at all."

"…"

"So what do you think?"

"I guess… it alright for now…" he said a bit unsure.

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Wolfram?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about it some other time since I can see the keeper walking towards us." I said and on cue the caretaker said that the garden would be closing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was torn from my thoughts when Conrart asked me another question.

"So have you told Yuuri?"

"About what?"

"About your decision…"

"I said I will decide when I have a talk with Yuuri. But tonight we haven't had a chance."

"So what did you talked about?"

"Thing…"

"So you didn't even tell him the possibility of your return to Germany?"

"I said we haven't had talked about it." I said quite loudly for me and Yuuri moved a bit. I turn to see if Yuuri is awake and heard our conversation. I sighed in relief that he is still asleep.

"…"

"…"

"Sorry about that…" Conrart finally said and after that both Conrart and I was silent for the rest of the ride.

We passed a familiar neighborhood and I turned to Yuuri again. He was still sleeping. I don't have the heart to wake him up but we are approaching his house. As Conrart parked the car outside the Shibuya household I began to wake Yuuri up.

"Yuuri… Yuuri… time to wake up" I said softly and brushed my hand lightly on his face.

"Hmm… five more minutes…" he said with a groan and snuggle.

"Yuuri…" I looked at Conrart for help but what I saw was his amused eyes on us.

"…" Yuuri remained asleep.

"Yuuri, we're here." I said more loudly due to my embarrassment on Conrart.

"Huh?" he replied disoriented by sleep.

"We're here." I repeated.

"Oh…" he said, collected his things and went out of the car. I followed after him.

"I'll be right here. Goodnight Yuuri." Conrart said as Yuuri walked up to him.

"Goodnight Conrart." Yuuri replied.

We walked up to the front porch still hand in hand. It looks like Yuuri wouldn't want to let go of my hand. As we approach the front door Yuuri's hands tighten around mine.

"Would you like to come in?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't think so. It's rather late and Conrart is waiting." I replied.

"Oh right." He said dejectedly.

"It's okay."

"I… I wish we could talk a little more. Sorry I slept on you in the car…"

"It's okay. I know you went through a lot this evening. Besides with Conrart I doubt you want to talk without being embarrassed. " I said with a smile. _I think all I did this evening is to reassure Yuuri._

"So… I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah."

"…" Yuuri looked at me as if expecting something.

"…" I think I have an idea what he is expecting but I think it's not a good idea.

Yuuri turned to look at Conrart. When he saw that he was fumbling in the car he slowly leaned on to me, trying to meet my lips with his. _So he really wants to kiss me…_ I closed my eyes and waited for him. When I can feel the heat of his face to mine, I heard the front door of the house unlock. I snapped my eyes open and pushed Yuuri in time when the door opened. It revealed Mama and looked at us curiously.

"Yuu-chan welcome home." She said as she hugged Yuuri.

"I'm… I'm home mom." Yuuri replied.

"It's 'Mama' Yuu-chan. So did I interrupt anything?" She said.

"No-nothing Mom." Yuuri replied clearly showing that he is lying with the stutter and a blush.

"Good evening Mama." I greeted to help Yuuri out.

"Good evening to you too Wolf-chan. See Yuu-chan? Why can't you call me Mama when Wolf-chan can?" she said.

"Mom..." Yuuri whined at their never ending 'mama' issue.

"Anyway thank you for bringing home Yuu-chan. Did the two of you have fun?" she asked, or more like teased.

"Mom!" Yuuri whined again.

"Yes Mama. It's been a good trip." I replied since she can't be satisfied with Yuuri's whines.

"I see. Well I'll just greet Conrart back there." She said and left the two of us.

"I'm sorry about that." Yuuri said.

"It's okay. I'm used to it since Mother acts like that too."

"Really? Must be tough."

"Yeah but I'm used to it."

"…"

"…"

"Goodnight Yuuri. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." And we walked back at the car to bid our farewells. But for some reason I have this feeling that something bad would happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Hi everyone I'm back! First of all I am sorry for the very late update. My excuse would be I was very busy and got a bad cold in the process. Another excuse would be I can't seem to write the next part. I was really lost on what would happen next. When I got the idea I don't know how to write it. I have rewritten this at least 5 times especially the argument part of Wolfram and Yuuri. So is it worth your wait? Please tell me your thoughts about it.

**Alice:** I really like Murata's character so I try to portray him in his original character although sometimes his personality is more mysterious than any KKM characters. It's good that you think the garden scene was cute. Thanks a lot. ^^

**XEOHE:** Honestly I have been dreading in writing that scene because I have no experience in writing one. It's good that you find that scene very sweet.

**Tati-ai:** Yuuri is possessed? Hmm… sounds familiar. Anyway it's good that you like my portrayal of Yuuri on Wolfram's perspective. Thank you for your review.

**minatomutz:** I'm so glad that you are happy with the kiss scene I wrote. I did say I'll try to write one. I was just dreading if I can write a good one.

**eclst:** It's good that you find the chapter sweet and romantic. I am so happy that you look forward for my story. Thank you very much.

To** XOiHeartMiloOX**,** red ruby 1989**,** MostlyLovely**,** XZanayu**,** Akenhod**,** moonlightstar12**,** gmaer987**,** yume08**,** JunjouEgoistFangirl0010**,** paskibraGirl **and** meong gukguk:** are you still there? I hope you can find the time to leave a review for my story. Let me know your thought and everything. Hope I can hear from you soon.

Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	20. Chapter 20

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"Goodnight Yuuri. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." And we walked back at the car to bid our farewells. But for some reason I have this feeling that something bad would happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah! I spaced out again…_ I thought as the Von Christ-sensei gave me another weird look. Since last night, after Yuuri and I parted, I have this weird feeling making me uneasy, like I am dreading something to come. Because of that I haven't enough sleep. Now I have been spacing out in every class and both the teachers and fellow students are starting to look concerned on me.

"Von Bielefeld-san?" Von Christ-sensei said getting my attention.

"Yes, sir." I replied although I know he caught me spacing out.

"Can you tell me the answer to my question earlier?"

"…" I remained silent since I didn't hear his question.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention." I replied flatly.

"Are you daydreaming?"

"Huh? I~" Before I can answer his question he cuts me off. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"You are daydreaming. I knew it! You are daydreaming on… on Shibuya-san aren't you?! Oh~"

_How can this happen?!_ I just ducked between my arms to prevent the others seeing me blush at Von Christ-sensei's statement… and to drone out all his random rambling of infatuation towards Yuuri. I can also hear the class on their collective laughs and groans at the same time. _Honestly how can he turn up with that conclusion? Why is it always Yuuri? Is this what the dread feeling I have is all about?_ I sure hope this is it. But something is telling me that this is the only the start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the history class was spent by Von Christ-sensei talking about Yuuri and his infatuation on him dating back on their first meeting. The class has been saved when the signal bell rang for lunch break. I thank every deity I know that that torture was over and I will have a break before another torture, Von Karbelnikoff-sensei's class. As I was making my way to the cafeteria to buy something for lunch the school's PR signaled an announcement.

"_Von Bielefeld-san of class 3-1, you are being summoned to the principal's office. I repeat. Von Bielefeld-san of class 3-1, you are being summoned to the principal's office."_

After that I felt all the eyes of my classmates are on me. I just throw them a look that said I-have-no-idea and proceed to the principal's office. As I was walking towards the office I wondered why I am summoned to the office. _Is this what I am dreading all day?_ I walked out the building to proceed to the administration building when I caught a glimpse of a familiar black car. _Oh no! It's Gwendal's! This is not good._ I thought as I walked briskly to the office.

I was at the door of the principal's office. I composed myself and prepare to whatever may happen and announced my arrival.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Von Bielefeld-kun please take a seat." the principal said as I entered the office.

"Thank you." I replied and as I expected Gwendal is sitting in front of the principal.

"Von Bielefeld-kun, I was informed by your brother Von Voltaire-san your plan of transferring. I must say that it is a very inconvenient time to transfer but if it the wish of your family~" the principal said until I butted in.

"Sir, with all due respect, that matter is still a probability until our family sorted things out." I said.

"Well… that is a little bit off from what Von Voltaire-san said." the principal reasoned.

"Aniue, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I am here to arrange your transfer papers." He answered calmly.

"But that matter is given to me by mother. She said it will be my decision and I was given a week to think about it. And the arrangement of my transfer is in the hands of Conrart." I defended. I know how brother can be stubborn; we all got that trait from mother.

"Well you all sure take your time when the crisis is at hand. The company calls for an immediate action. If it says as soon as possible I'll do everything so that you and mother are settled to Germany by tomorrow morning." He answered in the same stoic voice he used earlier and its making me frustrated.

"But I am not part of that company! I have no obligations whatsoever on that matter!" By now I am really frustrated and beginning to speak a bit louder.

"Maybe but you will be! You still have an obligation as the third son of Von Spitzberg!"

"Aniue!" I shouted with all frustration and standing up off my seat.

"Gentleman please calm down. Von Bielefeld-kun please sit down. As I can deduce you still have some issues concerning this matter~"

"We have decided on the transfer~" Gwendal butted in.

"Aniue!"

"Both of you please…"

The two of us became silent. I was amazed when the principal looked unfazed while being glared at by Gwendal. I remembered Yuuri cower in with just one look of Gwendal. When the principal noticed that we have settled he continued.

"I thought of something that can compromise both of you. If both of you like, we would prepare all the papers necessary for Von Bielefeld-kun's transfer but… but it will remain undersigned until your family settles all the issues."

"…"

"…"

"Well? I'll take your silence as a yes to my suggestion. Very well, Von Voltaire-san I know you have more important things to do and Von Bielefeld-kun I know you want to have your lunch before another you go to your next class." The principals said as he dismissed us.

After that Aniue and I walked out of the office. Aniue silently walk his way to his car and I just followed him. I know the conversation we left is not over even though the principal graciously gave both of us a compromise. He stopped in the hallway just facing the parking area.

"Wolfram" Aniue started.

"Yes Aniue?"

"…"

"…"

"What is there to think about?" he asked but his voice is not really like an inquiry.

"That is my own business Aniue."

"…"

"…" _It was more like a confirmation._ _Did he know about Yuuri?_

"Is this about your boyfriend?"

"…" _As expected of my brother._

"I heard he has amnesia right now."

"…"

"Is that what holding you back?"

"Yes Aniue."

"Don't you think this is like an opportunity for both of you?"

"Please Aniue. I know you are against it from the start but please don't bring this up. I thought you have accepted him?"

"I had acknowledged him but not recognize your relationship with him."

"Aniue!"

"…"

"Hey Gwendal!" A female voice behind me said that startled both of us. It was Von Karbelnikoff-sensei.

"Anisinna?" Aniue asked.

"…" _Aniue know her? They seem close since they address each other by their first name._

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Von Karbelnikoff-sensei replied.

"Yes… it's be-been a… long time. Maybe… we can…" Aniue said in stutters.

I heard that Von Karbelnikoff-sensei can bring fear to any man who dares especially from experience but I am still amazed at the effect of her to Aniue. Added to his stuttered reply he is also so pale and stiff of nervousness. Maybe this issue runs deeper than I thought.

"Would you like to help me with my experiment?" Sensei asked.

"Ah… I'll pass on that. I am here for a business." Aniue's quick reply.

"Oh? Does that concern Von Bielefeld-kun?"

"Yes. So if you'll excuse us…" and there he goes with his hasty retreat.

As we arrived besides his car, his chauffer opened the car for him. Aniue stopped midway as if he wanted to tell me something.

"Whatever your decision may be you will accompany mother to Germany." He said in finality and proceeded to his car.

"…"

"Wolfram, you will have a lot of time thinking about this relationship of yours once you are in Germany." He said inside the car and then drove off.

As I see Aniue's car driving off, I feel like all my hope was lost. I can't believe Aniue is still against Yuuri. _What am I going to do?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I apologize for the long, very long interval between chapters 19 and 20. Sadly I was hospitalized and cannot write the update. I am really, really sorry. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible so please bear with me. On the note of updating and finishing my story, my original story line slipped through my mind and I am finding myself lost. I really, really need your reviews to boost my morale.

Anyone can leave a review. Please review on my story. It is very much appreciated.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	21. Chapter 21

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"Wolfram, you will have a lot of time thinking about this relationship of yours once you are in Germany." He said inside the car and then drove off.

As I see Aniue's car driving off, I feel like all my hope was lost. I can't believe Aniue is still against Yuuri. _What am I going to do?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Aniue left I feel so lost. The rest of the lunch break I spent just sitting under the tree. When the bell signaled the next class, I automatically went to the chemistry laboratory. Worse than the earlier classes I was really out and listless. I didn't even paid attention to the new invention Von Karbelnikoff-sensei tried to test. The next thing I know I was drenched because of the sprinkler.

_This is the worst day ever._

I was excused for the rest of the class, which is actually the last class of the day, because of the incident. I went to the boy's locker room where we change during PE class to get and change to my gym clothes. Even if I fell like walking wet to match my gloomy mood I don't want to catch a bad cold.

With nothing else to do I decided to go the park near the baseball park where Yuuri and his team train. It was too early for someone, especially Yuuri, to be in the baseball park for practice. Beside I need to compose myself before facing Yuuri. I don't want him to be suspicious of anything with his condition right now.

As I enter the park I can feel my mood change a little. There's almost no person in the park and this environment makes me a little relaxed. When I approached one of the benches I saw someone smiling at me. That person can really change my mood really quick. It was Yuuri.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" I said as I approached the bench where Yuuri sat.

"Hi! Isn't it too early to be dismissed?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah…" I said as I sit beside him.

"So why this early?"

"There was… an incident in one of the class." I said

"What incident? Were you hurt?" he asked with worry.

"No I wasn't hurt. I was just drenched because of the sprinkler."

"Oh… Von Karbelnikoff-sensei's class. So that's why you are also in gym clothes." he said finally understanding the situation.

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Uhm…" _why is he hesitating?_

"What? Waiting for baseball practice?"

"Uh… No." _Is he hiding something or just embarrassed?_

"So what then?"

"Uh… I kind of was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" _definitely embarrassed!_

"Yup."

"For what?"

"You see… the coach has given me a time off… since I am still not fit to play on the upcoming game. He said I should focus… more on my recovery. Although we don't know how I can recover. Ahehehe…" he explained in stutters.

"…" I just gave him a cold glare to continue his explanation.

"Anyway… we promised to meet right? So I was thinking of waiting for you here instead of you walking all the way to the baseball park…"

"And?" I asked. I can feel that there is something he wanted to ask of me.

"And what?' he replied with a fake innocence.

"Yuuri…" I growled warningly.

"Uhm…"

"Just say it will you."

"…"

"…" _If you don't say anything right now I will~_

"Would like to go out with me?" he said suddenly, or more like shouted out of embarrassment.

I was so shocked I can't even continue my last train of thought. Did he just ask me out? When the shock passed and my brain started again I looked at Yuuri. Inspecting closely, he has his eyes closed and his fist clutching part of his pants tightly. I waited for him to calm down. After a minute, he relaxed a little but still has his eyes closed.

"Yuuri." I started.

"…!" he was shocked and became tense again.

"Yuuri, look at me."

"…" still no move.

"Yuuri look at me." I said firmly as I cupped his face with both hands and forced him to open his eyes.

"…" he relaxed and opened his eyes. I met his dark eyes full of fear and doubt.

"Okay." I finally said.

"Huh?" he replied dumbly.

"I said okay, you idiotic wimp!" I smirked.

"…"

"…"

"I'm not a wimp!" he said as I was walking away laughing at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuuri?" I asked

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why are we here?"

"…"

"…"

"Because I brought you here?" was his idiotic reply.

"Yuuri." I growled warningly. I can feel the veins in my head popping right now.

"Okay, okay. This is the location of our date. I know it's not the usual dating spot but I can guarantee you that this will be fun." He said with that idiotic grin of his… and I don't have the heart to spoil his fun.

If one may ask why I am a bit irritated, it is all because of the 'location of our date' that Yuuri just mentioned. After his bold invitation for a date in the park, we walked our way to the shopping district, where I thought was _the location for our date_. One will also think of that since we went to different shop and ate some snacks, in which I can still qualify as a date. But when we continued walking along the shopping district we stumble upon a ferry boat. Yes, a ferry boat. A boat. And that is the 'location of the date' that Yuuri planned. I was about to complain to him. I really want to complain and leave this forsaken place. But remembering that Yuuri couldn't remember me and my motion sickness. Added with that moronic grin and the fact that he had bought the tickets… I can't seem to find the will to ruin his happy mood. I know I was hoping for nothing but… I really hope that this time I won't ruin this date.

"We're in luck. I think we are the only passengers on this trip." Yuuri said as we enter the ferry.

"Oh, great." I said sarcastically.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No." I said. When I look at him I saw a flash of sadness. I was about to explain when he smiled and said.

"Okay… Let's go to the upper deck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would have been good. The view would have been great, since it was at sunset. It would have been romantic since we are the only people in the upper deck or in this boat besides the captain and some crew. But all that were short lived when the ferry started its sail. Now the only view I can see is my own puke being eaten by the fishes. Disgusting!

"I really should have mentioned it to Yuuri." I said to myself as I finish another bout of puke and currently sitting by the ledge.

"About your motion sickness?" Yuuri suddenly asked. He was sitting next to me.

"Uh… I didn't realize that I said that out loud." I said embarrassed from what I said.

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry." Yuuri said.

"Damn right! I feel miserable right now." was the first retort that came into my mind.

At first I was only planning to tease him a little. But when I saw his face… I feel miserable too times over. One from the motion sickness I am feeling and the other from the sadness that Yuuri has on his face because of my untactful comment.

"Yuuri, look I~" I was about to explain when…

"I am really sorry." Yuuri apologized again. _Guess I really need to swallow my pride on this._

"No… no… I must be the one apologizing since I ruined your planned date. I should have said about my motion sickness since you can't really remember right now. Besides I am really content on our trip to the shopping district so you don't have to feel sorry…" I can't seem to find any other explanation when Yuuri remained sad.

"…I'm sorry…" he apologized again.

"Why are you apologizing? I said its fault right. You don't know about my motion sickness."

"…"

"…"

"No it's not like that." Yuuri suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"I… I know about your motion sickness."

"What?!" I can feel myself getting mad.

"I know about your motion sickness. I really planned this that is why I am sorry."

"Yuuri! You give me one good reason why you did this or you'll be sorry when we land!" I growled warningly. _Really what did I do to deserve this?_

"…"

"…" As I am waiting for Yuuri's reason I can feel another bout of sickness. Then Yuuri change his position~

"So I can have a reason to do this." he said as he hugs me.

"…!"

"…"

For the second time, Yuuri made another unexpected thing. I was so surprised that I have forgotten about my sickness. I know my eyes can be compared to the size of a platter but Yuuri can't see it right now since his head is on the crook of shoulders.

"Uh… Yuuri?" I said still confused on Yuuri's revelation.

"…"

"..."

"I know about you motion sickness. I knew about that when I… remembered something last night. I planned this date on the ferry. More importantly, I did all this so that I can have a reason on comforting you."

"Comforting me?"

"Yeah… Uhm… I know that something is bothering you. It has been since my – or maybe before – my amnesia…"

"…"

"I know you won't tell me anything until you think it is time to tell me. I know you're pride won't let you seek some comforting to others…"

"…"

"And earlier I think you were really sad… as if you were about to cry. I really, really want to comfort you. I really, really want to hug you at that time. Reassure you although I don't know what's wrong."

"…"

"I want to do something to you. To thank you for all you help at my condition right now…"

"…"

"So… I'm really sorry for this. Maybe from your point of view it was selfish on my part. So I'm really, really sorry." he said as he held me tighter.

"…"

"Wolfram? Are… are you still mad at me?" he finally asked me.

"…"

"Hey are you crying?"

"…"

I am really crying. As a matter of fact I was crying since Yuuri hugged. When he hugged I felt so relieved that I felt crying all my worries – about Yuuri, Gwendal, leaving to Germany, everything. At first it was just my tears overflowing with my emotions. Then as Yuuri was explaining his heart out I can feel the emotion building up. When he finished I began sobbing and released everything. I guess I am more stressed than I thought I am.

"Hey…" Yuuri said after I calmed down a little.

"Hmmm…"

"Everything will be okay."

"…"

"…"

"How can you be sure?" I asked almost in child-like tone.

"I'm not sure."

"Then?"

"But I know it will."

"…"

"So just wait for me, okay?"

"Huh~"

Before I can ask what he meant by that, my lips were sealed by other soft lips that belong to Yuuri. It was sweet and reassuring. It felt so good. That was the last thing I remember when I was claimed by oblivion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Hi there! For those who haven't read my previous update I'm back again. Uhm… Honestly speaking I don't know what will happen to this story. I can't seem to recall my original plot. *sigh*… I really need some inspiration!! I'm not desperate but please leave a review. Let me know your thoughts. I will really, really appreciate whatever you want to tell to me.

**Tati-ai:** hey there! Thanks for the review. I really am grateful that you appreciate this story. I'm sorry that I didn't much on the last update. I also feel the last update lack some spark. Maybe that is why you are the only one that left a review.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	22. Chapter 22

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Collision of Dimensions

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

"So just wait for me, okay?"

"Huh~"

Before I can ask what he meant by that, my lips were sealed by other soft lips that belong to Yuuri. It was sweet and reassuring. It felt so good. That was the last thing I remember when I was claimed by oblivion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We were at the rooftop of our middle school – where I first confessed to him. Where he became confused and almost rejected me. Where he answered my confession the after one hell of a week. The rooftop where we usually hang out. And now became our secret sanctuary for our relationship._

"_Hey Wolf?" Yuuri asked._

"_Hmmm?"_

"…"

"…"

"_Do you love me?"_

"…"

"_Wolf…?" _

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I just want to know…"_

"…"

"_So?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_So… will you wait for me?"_

"_Wait for you?"_

"_Yup. So wait for me okay?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then I opened my eyes.

"It was a dream." I said softly.

I got up from my bed and tried to recall that dream. If I remember correctly that happened when we were in middle school. We had just begun our relationship when Gwendal discovered it and strongly opposed it. Back then I was confused why Yuuri said those words to me, to wait for him. Later I discovered that Gwendal threatened Yuuri and told him that I would be transferred if he doesn't end our relationship. Gwendal doesn't really oppose this kind of relationship; he is just over protective of me. Actually I also experienced such threaten with Shori – maybe a little more embarrassing since he has a brother complex. After that pondering on my dream I tried to recall what happened…

"Yuuri!" I said as I walked out of my room. I ran until I can find someone who can explain what happened yesterday. I found Conrart and Mother in the dining room.

"Good morning Wolfie!" Mother first greeted with her usual enthusiasm.

"Good morning Wolfram." Conrart followed.

"Good morning to you all." I replied because of courtesy.

After that both of them became silent. I don't know why, but I can feel that something is up. I observed them as I sat on my chair. Before I was completely thrown off by their oddity, I remembered my original task.

"What happened yesterday?" I finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Conrart answered.

"I don't remember anything after I passed out with Yuuri." I said.

"…"

"…"

"What is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. About yesterday, Yuuri contacted me when your boat ride finished but you were still out. I brought you home while Yuuri rode with his brother."

"Did he say anything?"

"Nothing… but he left a letter for you." Conrart said as he handed me the letter.

I observed the letter. It was odd that Yuuri left me a letter when he could have said it to me personally or by phone. I was about to open the letter when Mother interrupted me.

"Wolfie darling, about yesterday…" she started.

"What about it?" I asked curiously if she know what happened to Yuuri and me.

"You passed out right?" she said with concern.

"Yes."

"Do you think you are more stressed on this family issue than you thought you'd be?"

"I'm afraid so Mother."

"And you still haven't told Yuuri and haven't made up your mind."

"Yes."

"I am just concerned about you Wolfie, so…"

"So… what?" _This is not good._

"I think I must intervene with this problem of yours."

"What do you mean by that mother?" _Not good at all._

"I think it would be good for you to come with me to Germany.

After Mother said those words, my body became numb. All I remembered was I was saying _'No, no, please no'_ repeatedly to Mother and Conrart and run out of the dining area to my room. Later I heard Mother and Conrart pleading to open the door but I just droned their voice with my pillow on my head.

"Wolfie, I was only thinking about you… that's why… We'll leave you alone but please think about it." Mother pleaded and then they left me alone.

I was crying… I think I cried as much as I cried on Yuuri yesterday. Then I felt asleep from crying on why all of this has to happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up it was almost midday. _I guess I'll skip class today…_ I said as lay down my bed. I can't believe my mother will do something like that. She was the one who gave me the right to decide then she… it was like I feel betrayed. _What am I going to do now?_

After sometime of thinking things over, I noticed that I was clutching something. I looked at my hands and saw a letter. Then I remembered it was the odd letter Yuuri left for me. I slowly got up and look at the letter for a while. I still can't think of any idea why Yuuri will give this letter. In this age you only give a letter when you want to say something important to someone you cannot face, like a love letter or something – at least that's what I think. With the technology right now I don't really know for sure if there is somewhere in this world that is beyond your reach When the thought of Yuuri giving me a love letter made me smile. That thought that as ridiculous as Yuuri being a wimp. After much pondering, I finally opened the letter.

The letter said like this:

_Wolfram,_

_I know will think why would I left you letter. Well I think this is the best way on telling you something. Don't worry it is nothing serious. You see… because of my condition my family has decided that I, together with mother, will go on a trip. It would be a three day trip to my relative in a province. This relative of mine, well they live in a temple with strict policies. Modern technology would be scarce and I don't think I can use my cellular phone that much. I cannot be sure so I left this message just to be sure. So for three days we would not meet. Just thinking of that makes me a bit sad and lonely._

_Anyway, it's not like we would never meet again. So I'll see you in three days. So wait for me okay?_

_Yuuri_

After reading the letter, I can feel my body go numb again. Three days? That's the remaining time left for me to say everything, or the very least say my goodbye to him. I grabbed my phone hoping that I can still catch them in the house. After three more calls answered by the answering machine I tried to call Yuuri's phone. The same happened. I guess he turned his phone off. I don't know what else to do.

"I guess I have no other choice… It seems we really can't be together…" I said submitting to such cruel fate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Hi all! Here's another update of my story. I really hope you like the development. I am still unclear on what will happen next… but I am considering what will be the ending. It may change based on the reviews that you will make. I have to apologize if this chapter is a bit sad and a little short. I make it up next time.

**Tati-ai: **I guess when you look at it that maybe the only possibilities for this story... but I find it… well too common, but still romantic. I'll guess we just have to find out what my brain will tell me. Hehe! Thanks for your review.

**eclst:** Hi! Glad to hear from you. I am also hoping they can still be together but I am still lost on what the outcome of the story. Just wait and see. Thanks for the review!

**XEOHE:** Hi! Glad to hear from you. Actually I am upset on the first part so that was a little crappy. Hehe! I change it to a romantic scene to change the mood. Thanks for the review.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu!_


	23. author's note

Due to some circumstances happening in my real life I couldn't update my story. So I am putting this story on "temporarily discontinued". I am really sorry about this.

I am planning on writing again by next year. If not… I would be damned.

Again I apologize for such action on my part. Please do understand.


End file.
